Unification
by JadeHeart
Summary: Searching for the truth can unlock the past and free your self. Sequel to Fragments of the Past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fragments of the Past: Unification – Chapter 1

Author: JadeHeart

Located/Archived: If anyone would like it, please ask me first!

Creation Date: 1997

Fandom: Blakes 7

Rating: M

Warnings: mild violence/death

Timeline: 20 years post Blakes 7 TV series

Original Characters: The characters of Kerran, Veril, Calan, Zev and Regin are mine.

Summary: Searching for the truth can unlock the past and free your self. Sequel to Fragments of the Past.

Author's Notes:** This is merely some thoughts about what could have been after the final of Blake's 7**. The verse is also mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the idea/outline of Blake's 7, this belongs to the original creators, nor am I making any profits from this.

**Fragments of the past unite** Come to form a whole 

_**Pieces of what was collide**_

_**As the jigsaw of life unfolds**_

Chapter 1 

Kerran strode purposefully down the street. She was not happy. Not happy to be here, or doing what she was doing, or working with the people she was working with. The thought of Vashal made her grimace. The man made her skin crawl, as few had ever done. He was slimy, devious, cruel and lewd. In other words, he made her sick. However she had needed the job, for she needed the money.

Her boots tapped loudly on the concrete beneath them. She frowned. She wanted to be rid of him, and quickly. At the tender age of 20 she had to be both wary, and also take risks. Del Grant had helped all he could, but the rest was up to her.

The first thing he had helped her obtain was her ship, with the assistance of a number of rebel contacts. They had got a good price for a small freighter – simple and more than adequate. A few modifications had modelled it to suit her purposes. Hidden compartments made it ideal for smuggling, and the engine had been boosted to give a little more power. Just enough to give her a chance to outrun a pursuit if she caught them unawares. She had been very happy with her purchase. The ship had also been equipped with covert weaponry – armaments an innocent freighter should not have, and shielded to escape scanner detection.

Her lips curled in a small smile of pleasure. Yes, she was happy with her ship. The only problem was her current cargo. That thought made the smile disappear and the frown return. How she despised Vashal! She mentally shook herself. Soon he would be gone and she couldn't afford to be picky, not yet.

She wished Del had come with her - at least he would have been good company, and, she privately acknowledged, she could have done with his expertise and knowledge. Since her decision to go off on her own, he had done nothing but support her. Oh, he had made a token attempt to talk her out of it, saying she was too young and needed more experience, but she had been adamant. For the past five years, she had been thinking towards that final day. She had to leave. She had cited a need to see the world, establish herself, stand on her own two feet, but they both knew it was more. She needed to find out the truth about the past – her past. Only then could she think about her future.

She hadn't had much luck yet. Not that she had been able to do a great deal. She couldn't just walk into a data bank and question it to get the answers she wanted. Certainly not when her father had been on the Federation's most wanted list. She had only been able to establish what sector the Scorpio was supposed to have last been seen, and the only other report had been of their deaths. She wanted to fill in that missing link, find out the truth.

By this time she had reached the spaceport. Her ship, Wasp, was on the far side. She began to thread her way through the few others there, stepping aside as a small ground vehicle loaded with cargo whizzed past. She was about to step out and continue when a movement out of the corner of her eye made her pause. She remained in the shadows and watched. Yes, there. A Federation trooper shifted restlessly where he hid. Quickly she glanced around, cautiously shifting her own position to scan the entire area. Sure enough, she spotted three other troopers, secreted away, obviously waiting.

She took a deep calming breath. They weren't necessarily there for her. Even as she thought that she knew in her guts they were. Her lips curled up in a silent snarl. She could guess who had sold her out – Vashal! So.

She noted again the troopers' positions. Four of them - how many more? she wondered. Perhaps they were relying on capturing her once she was at the ship. Would there be more troopers or were they relying on Vashal and his second to take her?

She tried to think it through calmly. Knowing Vashal and his inflated opinion of himself, she thought he would want the glory of the capture himself, not to mention any reward for apprehending a smuggler. He didn't know her other connections; she wasn't so foolish as to advertise that fact. So, she decided, Vashal and his mate would be waiting at the ship for her, supposedly with her money. They would keep her talking or overpower her, and then call the troopers for backup. How much time would they give her? Well, the longer she waited here, the more impatient he would become and the less time they would wait, so she had to make a decision, and now.

She took another breath. She would have to risk it - and moved out of the shadows and headed for her ship, forcing herself not to look towards the troopers or acknowledge their presence in any way, although her shoulders twitched. Perhaps she had guessed wrong. What if their orders were to shoot on sight? Unconsciously she twitched again, before calming herself. She had made her choice and now must follow it.

She reached the ship and keyed it open, walking up the ramp. Once out of sight, she raced for the flight deck, punched in some co-ordinates and readied for an emergency take-off. She would have one chance at this and about two minutes to do it. She then raced back to the cargo hold just in time to hear a booted step at the bottom of the ramp. She turned her back and pretended to be busy securing the area and trying to calm her harried breathing. As the steps grew louder, she turned as though to acknowledge them. Vashal and his mate approached. His face had an oily smile spread across it. Her hand itched to wipe it off – permanently - but instead she smiled cautiously herself.

"Well, my lovely lady, all is done and our transaction is completed."

She nodded, "So, where's my payment?" she asked.

"Ah, so mercenary." Vashal said smoothly.

She shrugged. "I've got to eat. And as you just said, our business is finished."

As they had been speaking Vashal and his man had separated, one to each side of her, trying to make her step closer to the ramp and turn her back to it. Something she was determined not to do.

"Look, Vashal. Just pay up so I can go. I don't like staying too long after dropping a shipment."

"Oh, you won't have to wait long, my dear." Vashal said, his eyes flicking to his subordinate.

Kerran saw the fugitive movement. "Hurry up then." she said, casually turning back to the tarp behind her, furtively keeping an eye on both men.

She saw Vashal's barely perceptible nod and the other's hand went for something under his jacket. Kerran was ahead of him. She slipped the gun from under the fold of the tarp where she had hidden it earlier and shot him at point blank range. She didn't wait to see him hit the deck, instead swinging to face the ramp and shot the first ascending Federation trooper, then grabbed Vashal and swung him in front of her as a shield and fired at the hold's electronic control panel, blowing it to pieces.

She felt the struggling Vashal jerk abruptly, then go limp. She dropped the dead body, its weight only a hindrance now. She fired a couple of more shots at the remaining troopers as the door came swishing down cutting them off, before turning to race back to the flight controls, knowing that the ramp would be automatically closing and the troopers would have to get off or be crushed. She punched in the prearranged code, the ship fired into life, and they left the planet far behind.

Kerran sighed. Made it. Just. That one was a little too close. How she wished she had a partner, someone she could trust. But she had no one. And whom could she trust with her past? She pushed herself to her feet, her limbs trembling slightly with reaction.

She walked back to the hold. The two men lay dead, blood seeping slowly onto the floor. She grimaced. That would have to be cleaned up also. She knelt by Vashal and frisked him. She withdrew an assortment of things and with surprise, turned up a large sum of Federation credits. She counted it carefully and it amounted to exactly what she was to have been paid.

She raised a brow as she regarded the dead man before her. Could she have been mistaken? Could Vashal have come to pay her what she was owed and not sold her out? She shook her head at the thought. No, she hadn't been mistaken. Either this money had been what Vashal had been paid by his contact for the delivered cargo, or it was what the Federation paid him for her capture. Vashal's companion yielded little else of value, some money and a couple of guns. The latter would be added to her small armoury, the former to her growing treasury. She then lugged both bodies to the waste disposal chamber. She opened the fail-safes and bundled them both in, closed and sealed it, before jettisoning them into space. That job was done.

She quickly swabbed the decking to remove the blood, before turning to the damaged control panel. She frowned at it darkly. It had been the only thing to do, the only thing she had been able to think of in the short space of time, but now she was faced with the task of trying to repair it. Upon closer inspection she finally gave up the idea. She didn't have enough knowledge about electronics to fix the extensive damage. She threw down the probe she had been using in disgust. She would just have to load and unload any future cargo through the secondary hatch, until she could get this repaired.

She went back to the flight deck and scanned her incoming messages. Most were just an automatic collection of data from the Federation. She ran her eyes down the list and then stopped to re-read one. It was under an old code that some rebel groups had used; she recalled it from her years with Del Grant. It requested a passenger pick-up, stating a very low risk operation, not a wanted person, just someone wishing to avoid the Federation and any trouble which may arise.

Kerran raised an eyebrow and thought - there was obviously some risk or the person would take normal flights. She pursed her lips and read it again. Should she take it? It didn't say what payment, it might not be worth her while. But still….an old rebel code was being used, they might have information she could use. Okay, and her fingers reached out to tap a reply. A confirmation came through almost immediately with where the pick-up was to take place. It wasn't far. Kerran adjusted the controls accordingly and then went to get some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Veril pushed her hair from her eyes and shaded them with a hand as she stared up into the sky. Nothing to be seen yet. Still she was early, so she turned to sit down. She had been on Baram for the past year and hadn't disliked it. She had come here to seek out her mother's friend. Fortunately he had still been here and remembered Kerril, and been happy to see her. So they had quickly sold off her ship, and for a good price, she had been assured.

She didn't mind the loss of the ship at all. It was of no use to her. She didn't know how to fly it, and it might have been recognised as once belonging to Bayban the Butcher, which could have complicated her life tremendously. So it had been sold, and those credits, as well as the gems she had bought with her, made her rather wealthy. A fact she was determined to keep hidden.

The other major problem was that she had no papers, wasn't registered within the Federation at all and so would find it difficult to move around. So next was to obtain a full set of false papers. Once that was done, she began working. She gained employment at one of the restaurants close to the Federation headquarters. There she watched and listened, taking note of every little thing.

The pay had been very poor, but she had made a lot in tips. The Federation troopers seemed to appreciate a pretty, sympathetic listener. Veril had gained a great deal of information, although unfortunately not much to help her search; she needed more information from the past. So, it was time to move on.

A request for passage went out and a reply had been received. Her mother's friend had double-checked the verification and said it was safe, and so now Veril was awaiting her lift off-planet. She gnawed a ragged nail. The only information she had was a planet's name – Betafarl. Apparently the last time her father's friends had been seen. She had painstakingly sifted through the titbits of news she had learnt and tried to work out a time line of her father's movements from the time he had last been seen by her mother.

When she had first arrived and began making enquires, she had learnt of a report of their deaths. She had almost given up then and decided to go home, but an inner need to be certain, and to find out how he had died and what he had done in between had made her stay. So, like a jigsaw, she had slowly put things together, piece by piece. It hadn't been easy. All she had was obsolete news, here-say, legend, myth and rumour. She disregarded nothing, and Betafarl was where she had finally arrived at, so Betafarl was where she would go. Her time on Baram had by no means been wasted.

A roar above startled her out of her reverie. A ship was coming down for landing. Veril remained where she was ready to flee if danger threatened. The ship settled in a cloud of dust and the engines roar faded to silence. There was no movement for a moment. Veril could imagine the pilot was doing exactly what she was - checking to see if there was any danger, and ready to leave at the slightest sign that there was.

Slowly a hatch below opened and a ladder extended. Another pause. Then a figure slowly descended, one hand hovering close to the open jacket. Hidden gun, Veril thought. This was one very careful person.

Upon reaching the ground, the figure looked around slowly and carefully, stopping when they spotted Veril sitting quietly. For a moment they looked at each other. My move, thought Veril, standing slowly and picking up her bag before walking towards the ship. As she drew closer she realised the pilot was female. Veril stopped only a couple of feet away and waited.

"You're my passenger?" the girl opposite her asked.

Veril nodded. "Yes."

"Ready to go?"

"All set."

"Where to?"

"Tell you on board."

The girl didn't seem surprised at this insistence. "Okay. This way." and waved Veril towards the ladder. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Veril climbed into the belly of the ship feeling her companion following. The ladder was detracted and the hatch sealed.

"Follow me." She was told and was lead to the flight deck. "I'm not rigged up for passenger comfort." The girl said seating herself. "My cargo's usually inanimate."

"I don't mind." Veril assured her, sitting also.

"So, where to?" the girl raised a querying eyebrow.

"These are the co-ordinates." She handed over a bit of paper. The girl punched them in and the ship shuddered into life and they were soon space bound.

The pilot continued to scan things from the computer as Veril read an old viewer. "Why do you want to go to Betafarl?" the voice startled Veril, bringing her back to the present. She grew wary as she turned to the other.

"I want to check something out. And that's where I was told to go."

"You do know that's a Federation controlled planet?"

"Yes."

The pilot shrugged. "Just letting you know. Thought you might have been trying to avoid the Federation. Going to a planet occupied by them doesn't seem like the best thing to do."

"I don't have a lot of choice. I hope not to have to stay long. I just want to find what I'm after and leave."

There was silence for a moment. "How long do you think you'll be?"

Veril shook her head. "I don't know, but I want to leave as soon as I can."

There was silence again and Veril didn't think her companion was going to speak further when she did, "Look, if you want, I'll hang around until you're ready to leave - if you're not too long."

"Why?" Veril asked suspiciously. When she had first left her home she wouldn't have questioned this offer. A year in the outside world had taught her better.

The pilot shrugged, almost in anger. "Let's just say I think you could do with the help, and you're not likely to find it that easy to get off planet unless I'm there to take you." She said this all quite sharply, as though embarrassed to admit to caring for a stranger's welfare.

"Are you a rebel?" Veril asked curiously. Sharp eyes bore into her, the intensity and palpable threat hidden there startling her enough to make her physically recoil

As though Veril's unconscious reaction reassured her, the intensity dampened and she half smiled. "Used to be - for a time."

"What do you do now?"

"I smuggle – goods, people, whatever."

"For the rebels?"

She shook her head. "For almost anyone. **Not** the Federation." she said emphatically.

"Don't you believe in what the rebels are doing? Is that why you left?"

"Oh, I believe in it all right. But I had something…personal to do, and it needs money to move around, run a ship and so on. So I had to find a way of paying for it. Smuggling is one of the more palatable methods of gaining money. And you?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"And you think you'll find them on Betafarl?" an ironic eyebrow rose.

"No, I don't think so, but that was the last place they were seen. Or at least some of their friends were seen. I want to see if I can find anyone who could tell me where to next look."

"So who is this important person you're trying to find?"

"My father." Veril's simple answer hit Kerran hard. Thoughts raced around in her head, jumbled together and making no sense. She fought for calm and collected her scrambled thoughts.

"Who was your father?"

Her passenger turned wary. "It's not important."

So she wouldn't mention his name. The only reason she wouldn't would be if she was afraid it would be recognised. It would only be recognised if it was well-known. It would only be well known if it was one of the Federation's top people, or a wanted criminal - and top Federation people would hardly be found on Betafarl, in the back of beyond. So he could only have been…

"Was your father named Avon?" Kerran asked, then holding her breath waiting for the answer.

Veril turned startled eyes to her. "How do you know of him?" the question blurted out before Veril remembered her newly learnt caution and snapped closed her mouth.

Kerran closed her eyes a moment and slowly expelled her pent in breath. "He's my father also."

"Your father!" Veril stared and then realised she had to clarify something. "Avon isn't my father."

Kerran's eyes snapped open and she wondered if she had trapped herself. "But you said…"

Veril shook her head. "Avon's not my father. Vila is."

"Vila?" It was now Kerran's turn to stare dumbfounded. Vila, her father's long time companion. Del had spoken of him.

The two girls stared at each other across the flight deck, not knowing what to say. Surely this couldn't be happening, it was just too much of a coincidence. Kerran said as much, almost stuttering in her disbelief, but Veril interrupted calmly, though her heart was beating no less violently.

"Why should it be so impossible?" she said. "We both found out who our fathers were and it's very natural to want to find out more, to find out the truth. So since they were always together eventually we would have both come here. Didn't you know your father had gone to Betafarl?"

"I had heard a rumour about it but I also knew he had left a long time ago."

"But didn't you think you would be able to learn something by going there?' Veril insisted.

Kerran shrugged. "I knew it was under the Federation's control. It's a habit to avoid places like that."

"Well, I still think we may be able to find out something. There's bound to be some people still there who might remember something. Besides, it's the last place I have to go. After there I had no other clues. I had hoped to learn the next step from coming here."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?"

"We?"

Kerran nodded. "Guess we're in this together now. As they say, two heads are better than one."

Veril smiled shyly. "I would like the company. It's been hard not having anyone you could talk about it."

"Likewise." Kerran agreed, with an answering smile of relief. "Look, I'll show you where the galley is and a room you can stow your gear. It's not much, but it's comfortable enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A week later they reached the outer orbit of Betafarl, and during that time had told each other their history and all the information they had of their respective missing parents. Kerran found Veril to be a comforting presence; calm, kind, a gentle soul. Veril, in comparison, found Kerran a lively companion; with a fierce joy in living, and she boosted Veril's flagging hopes. Their cover story held during the cursory interrogation from the flight control and they landed safely. Again, their forged papers passed the test and they were then relatively free to roam Betafarl.

They cautiously looked around, being careful not to draw attention to themselves. A goodly number of the people around them walked with a vacant expression; a sure sign of the Federation mind control through suppressants. Both girls had come across it before.

"We're not going to learn much from them." Kerran said quietly, looking at the vapid faces around them.

"Not all of them can be like this." Veril said just as quietly. "No population is totally subdued. There's bound to be a break-away group somewhere."

"How do we get in touch with them?"

"You were a rebel. How would you?" Veril asked her bluntly.

Kerran grimaced. "I didn't have much to do with that. Other people would have all the recognition codes." She chewed her lip for a moment and looked around again. "If there are any groups, we'll probably find them on the outskirts of the city where people are less likely to be affected. Being off-worlders, we may find they will approach us. Otherwise we can start making judicious enquiries."

"Sounds good to me." Veril agreed, having complete faith in Kerran's reasoning

So together they wound their way through the streets and lift tubes to where cheap accommodation was advertised on the outskirts. They quickly haggled a price for a room, and then sat in the common room for a meal, watching the regulars enter and seat themselves. They ate and finished their meal uninterrupted and lingered over their drinks. Just when they were thinking they were wasting their time, Kerran spotted two older men nudge each other and motion in their direction.

She kicked Veril gently under the table and raised her glass to her lips, breathing out quietly "Those two." Veril, as unobtrusively as possible, also raised her glass and tried to catch a glimpse of the men Kerran had noted.

They waited a few more moments and then one of the men came over towards them. "Strangers are you?" he said, by way of opening the conversation.

"Just come in this afternoon." Kerran replied noncommittally. There was no point hiding that fact - it was easily accessible through the data banks.

"Staying long?"

"Maybe." She replied off-handedly, taking another drink and pointedly looking at her empty glass. The man took the hint. If he intended to have a conversation with them, he would buy the next round of drinks; if not, he didn't. It was an old method of business. That way you knew if business was to be discussed seriously or not. He quickly placed an order for them, even though Veril was only halfway through hers. He seated himself in the third seat at their table.

"Here on business or pleasure?"

"Perhaps a little of both." Kerran answered. Veril was content to let her do the talking. This was Kerran's world.

"Didn't know any passenger ships arrived today?"

"They didn't as far as we know." Kerran took a sip of her new drink. That let him know they had their own transport.

"Been in this sector long?"

"Just passing through."

"Not got any work yet?"

"Not yet."

Veril watched this interplay silently. Each innocent question and equally innocent answer, told both parties another bit of information. So far the man knew they had their own transport, they were in business and willing to take some on, and they had no intentions of staying in the area. All of which added up to 'smuggler'.

He was watching Kerran appraisingly, but she made no outward show of discomfort at his scrutiny. In fact she was watching him just as closely, and it was he who shifted his eyes away from hers first. In doing so he found Veril watching with her beguiling blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was a pretty girl, blond and blue-eyed, so sweet-seeming. A quick sideways glance brought Kerran back into focus. As a foil she couldn't have been better. Veril's whole persona radiated 'trust me'. Kerran's said 'dangerous'. The man mentally nodded to himself. They may appear young but these two women were what they seemed, especially the dark one. She was an authentic smuggler, right to her fingertips. He still wasn't completely certain of the blond, but they wouldn't be partners if she wasn't to be trusted also. He made up his mind. He had to get them to come with him somewhere private and discuss things.

"Business could be slow."

"Or busy."

"If there's lots of work, you could earn a reasonable salary."

"Could do. But it would have to be worth our while."

"I'm sure it would be."

Kerran took another sip. If she was reading him rightly he had a proposition he wanted to put to them and would suggest they go elsewhere. He had already laid his fears about them to rest.

"Gets quite noisy in here about now. You may want to try the next place. It's two streets down on the left, called 'Embankment'. Quite a nice place."

Kerran nodded, as though considering. "Might just do that."

He nodded, stood and left them, returning to his friend at the bar. They finished their drinks and left.

"So?" Veril finally asked.

"What did you get out of that?" Kerran asked her new friend.

"I gather he just set up a meeting with us at this other place."

Kerran nodded approvingly. Veril may not be worldly-wise but she was by no means stupid. "Exactly"

"So, do we go?"

Kerran nodded. "I think so. He wants a smuggler so we may as well pick up a cargo whilst we're here, and any rebel groups may have information for us."

Veril nodded agreement. "Do we go now?"

"Finish your drink first."

Veril choked the rest down whilst Kerran unobtrusively poured the second out on the floor. Then they unhurriedly rose, and left. They walked just around the corner when Kerran pulled Veril into the shadows and motioned silence. They stood there for a few minutes whilst Kerran watched up the street.

"Okay." she whispered and they set off.

"What was wrong?" Veril asked.

"Nothing. Just being certain. I don't know if the Federation keep track of strangers. We could have had someone assigned to watch us. If so, they would have followed us out of that place. I think we're okay. Let's go meet our appointment."

They reached the allocated place and walked in. Veril noticed that Kerran had her hand inside her jacket, no doubt clutching a gun. Veril suddenly wished she too had a weapon. It would have given her some small measure of comfort. They went to the bar and ordered drinks, before finding a table.

Glancing around, they spotted their prior contact and his friend. They were sitting at a table with three others. Kerran glanced around the entire room, trying to analyse the situation. She could perceive no immediate danger although she was fairly certain a number of the other patrons in the room belonged to the other group. Soon their contact came over.

"Glad you could make it."

"I like a good recommendation." Kerran replied.

"Can we stop the double talk and get down to business?"

"Fine by me. What have you got?"

"A cargo."

"What?"

"You really want to know?"

Kerran nodded. "Let's just say I'm selective in what I do. I may not like your cargo."

"Fair enough. It's mainly information. Computer disks."

"Going where?"

The man spilt some drink on the table. The thick liquid spread over the table top and he quickly wrote a name in it, then the fluid rolled back in until it was smooth again. Kerran nodded, although she wasn't about to admit that she had no idea of where the place was. She could call it up in the computer banks back on the ship.

"Time?"

"As soon as you can. It will take a couple of days for us to get it together."

"Price?"

Again he wrote something in the spillage and Kerran had to fight the reflexive action of raised eyebrows at the figure quoted. So far she couldn't find anything wrong with this deal, and that in it self made her feel suspicious. She glanced over at Veril, who half shrugged. Kerran looked back at the man and nodded.

"Okay. You have a deal. Two days from now you meet us at our hotel with the cargo." She held up her hand to forestall his thanks and continued. "Conditions are; we examine the cargo so it's not to be all carefully packed up or the like. Payment is in advance, nothing extra is added to the cargo; the price is fixed, no changes; if you're not there with the cargo in two days, we're leaving anyway, we don't wait; the slightest whiff of the Federation and we're gone. And we'll let everyone know you double-crossed us and no other smuggler will come within a million spacials of Betafarl. Understood?"

The man had listened quietly to her list of demands and now nodded agreement. "I understand. We'll send a liaison to you tomorrow to keep you up-to-date with our movements. If anything goes wrong, we'll let you know immediately."

"If anything goes wrong," Kerran said with a feral smile. "I hope you don't want your liaison back."

The man looked at her, at first thinking to laugh that remark off but the intensity in the eyes of the girl opposite convinced him not to. She was making no idle threat and her eyes told him it wouldn't be the first, or last time, she had killed.

"It's a deal." He reached out his hand, which she clasped, sealing the bargain. They waited till he had left them before standing and leaving. Again Kerran made Veril wait for a moment to see if they were followed. When no-one appeared, they made their way back to their hotel. Kerran covered a yawn. She felt extremely weary and looked forward to her bed.

"Tired?" Veril asked.

Kerran nodded as they climbed the stairs. "It's been a long day."

Veril agreed "Well, tomorrow will be interesting. We'll get to meet this 'liaison'."

Kerran grunted as she rolled into her bed. "Huh! Probably a doddering old man who's out lived his usefulness in any other area."

Veril's voice came out of the darkness. "You may be surprised." and then there was only silence.

They slept late the next morning, both waking at the same time and feeling much refreshed. After quick ablutions, they went downstairs to have breakfast and discuss their plans.

"How should we go about getting information?" Veril asked.

"Could ask our liaison when he arrives?" Kerran said. "Try and get some background information on this place that way."

They carried their meals to a table and sat. They were halfway through when the door opened and admitted a tall young man, his curly, red-streaked hair brushing his shoulders. He came directly to their table and sat, ignoring their raised brows. He flashed a toothy smile at them both.

"Thought you were both going to sleep all day." he said. Kerran almost choked at his arrogance but Veril returned the smile.

"Do we know you?" she asked sweetly. Kerran would rather have wiped his smile off with her plate.

He responded to Veril's sweet nature and replied. "I'm your liaison. Which one of you was going to kill me if things go wrong?" He looked between them, at Veril's open smiling face and Kerran's scowling dark looks and answered himself. "Don't worry, I can guess." He put out his hand to Veril. "I'm Zev."

"Veril." she replied, placing her hand in his.

He smiled engagingly at her again and raised her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on its back. "Charmed." Veril blushed prettily.

Kerran cleared her throat, and he was forced to tear his eyes from Veril's, to face the glowering countenance opposite.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just trying to be friendly and polite. Do you mind telling me your name? Or is it a secret?"

Kerran looked at him a moment more and then offered her hand. "Kerran." He took it in his and she continued mildly, "And try kissing it and I'll thump you."

He looked at her face in startlement. He was used to his charm working well for him and the pretty blond certainly responded, but looking at Kerran's face he had no doubt that she meant it. Then he caught the twinkle in her eye, so he smiled back and contented himself with shaking her hand. At least she did have a sense of humour!

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. So what can you suggest we do for the next couple of days while we're waiting?"

He pursed his lips. "There's not a great deal to do The city people are mainly on suppressants and so you would stand out rather a bit and that would probably draw the attention of any Federation personnel nearby. You're much safer staying here on the outskirts."

"So things are that bad?" Kerran said leaning back in her chair, watching him.

"It wasn't always like this." he said through clenched teeth.

She raised an eyebrow. "'Course it was. Well," she amended. "For at least the last 20 years. Ever since Betafarl sold out to the Federation."

"We didn't…" he snapped too loudly, eyes flashing and then clamped his jaw shut but still glaring at her.

Veril realised what Kerran was doing. She had got him riled up and now it was time for her to be nice to him. She reached out and softly touched his clenched hand. "Zev." He turned his attention to her. "So what happened?" she asked. "We only know what we've heard and been told, and most of that has come from the Federation."

"Look, in a way Betafarl did sell out. At least, the leader at that time did."

"Who was that?"

"Zukan." Zev said the name with an intense hatred and Kerran's eyes narrowed. That sort of intensity usually came from something personal. How could this young man have anything against someone who was probably dead before he was born?

"What happened then?" Veril pushed on.

"Who knows?" Zev said, shrugging his shoulders in frustration. "We don't even know all the truth. We just know Zukan got tricked by the Federation, and as a result he died and Betafarl was occupied. It was all a trap by the Federation and Zukan was stupid enough to fall for it."

"I though Betafarl was occupied because it refused to fall under Federation rule?" Veril said artfully.

Zev shook his head. "No, there was nothing like that. Zukan did have some dealings with a rebel group." He didn't see the quick glance that passed between Kerran and Veril, "but he actually sold them out to the Federation. He tried to kill them."

"Did he succeed?" Veril asked softly.

Zev shrugged. "Don't know. We heard some rumours that they had survived and were seen elsewhere. I don't know. I intend to find out sometime - soon."

"Where were they seen next?" Kerran asked intently.

"Don't know. I know where their old base was."

"How do you know that?" Kerran asked suspiciously.

Zev looked up at her and gave a crooked smile, as though embarrassed at saying too much. "My secret." he said easily. She frowned at that answer, and glanced at Veril who imperceptibly shook her head.

They then let Zev take them around the township, all the time pumping him for more information about what had happened twenty years ago, but Zev was letting little more out. At the end of the day, Kerran was almost champing at the bit in frustration. Veril calmed her.

"Zev knows more than he's saying, but something's holding him back."

"What?"

Veril shrugged "I don't know. It's obviously something personal."

"But how can it be? We're talking about things that happened when he had barely been born!"

"I know, but it's linked to him somehow."

The next day Zev returned again and once more Kerran and Veril attempted to pump him for information. Sometimes he was forthcoming, others not. They did learn more about the hiding population of Betafarl.

"We wont wait for much longer." Zev said. "The first thing is to try and find an antidote for the suppressant and then hopefully a way to nullify it altogether. It's no good beginning an open fight until that's done."

"I agree. The drug is the worst enemy at the moment, but there has to be a way to stop it. Surely by now scientists have come up with something?" Veril said.

"Oh, there was an antidote long before." Zev answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Kerran looking up.

"That was why Zukan was in touch with a rebel group. They had the formula for the antidote but needed the resources to manufacture it. Zukan and the other border lords were approached to provide this. An alliance was made, with Betafarl supposedly providing the natural resources."

"So what happened?"

"Zukan betrayed the alliance. He went to the rebels' base and set a trap for them." Zev grimaced. "He was so stupid. Right from the beginning it all began to go wrong."

"So he was killed himself and they survived." Kerran put in.

Zev nodded. "As far as we know they survived his trap. Zukan died knowing he had failed, that it had all been for nothing. He had never failed before and couldn't accept that this time he had. He wouldn't even accept that he was killing his own daughter." Zev's teeth clicked shut.

Veril looked startled. "His daughter? She was one of the rebels?"

For a moment they thought Zev would not answer then he shook his head. "No, she wasn't a rebel. She had gone there secretly to help. She didn't know it was all a trap. None of those who went with Zukan to the base knew, even though they all died. She was still on the base when Zukan's trap sprung."

"So she died there?"

"I think so."

"What was her name?"

"Zeonna."

The soft gentle way Zev said this name made Veril realised something. It was the way you spoke of a good friend, a lover, or… family. With this insight, she asked quietly. "Was she your mother?"

Kerran glanced at her in surprise before looking back to catch Zev's reaction. He was thrown off-balance, opening his mouth as though to deny it, and then not being able to. He had had enough of lies. Just once, he wanted to be able to acknowledge his parentage. "Yes. But don't say anything to anyone else. It would be the death of me."

"Why?" Kerran asked.

"Because I come from Zukan's line, and he is not widely liked. I have no wish for the Federation to develop an interest in me."

"Fair enough." Kerran said and then leant forward deciding to take a chance. "Look, Zev, tomorrow we're leaving, with or without your peoples cargo. We're doing something for you, we want you to do something for us."

"What?" he asked warily.

"Information. You say you know where the rebels' old base was. We want you to tell us its location."

"Why?" he wanted to know.

Kerran pursed her lips. "Personal."

Zev looked at her and it was clear he was going to refuse again, when Veril spoke up. "Kerran, Zev is living a secret that could get him killed. He told us, he's trusted us."

Kerran looked over at her, clearly not happy, but then opened one hand, palm up, to indicate her willingness for Veril to continue. Veril nodded and turned to speak directly to Zev. "Kerran is telling the truth when she said our reasons for wanting to find the base is personal. You see, we know who those rebels were." Zev raised an eyebrow, yet said nothing so Veril continued. "Two of the rebels were Avon and Vila, yes?"

Zev nodded slowly. "Who were the others?" he asked her.

She frowned a little. "At that time the list stated two other names which I don't know."

"Neither do I." put in Kerran.

"Someone Melanby and … " Veril frowned as she though. "Tarrant, Del Tarrant I think."

Zev nodded again. "So how do you claim to know anything about them, or be connected to them?"

Kerran looked at Veril who nodded so she answered. "Avon and Vila are our fathers."

Zev's jaw dropped. This was obviously the last thing he had been expecting to hear. He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

Kerran shrugged. "It's the truth. We both found out and have been trying to find out what happened to them. For our own safety we've been kept away from everything that was going on. Our fathers didn't even know we existed."

"So is that why you came to Betafarl?"

Veril nodded. "This was the last place we knew of as a definite one they had been to. We had hoped to find out something here. We hadn't expected to meet you though."

"This seems so bizarre." He glanced at them both. "It's got to be a trap."

Kerran leant forward. "Zev, I can understand your doubts - we've had them too. When you think of how many people and places there are in the universe, what are the chances we are likely to meet on the same quest? The odds seem astronomical. Yet, looking at it another way, it doesn't seem so strange. Look at us," waving her hand to include all three of them. "We're all around the same age, give or take a year or two. The age when we're all going to go looking for what we think is important in our lives. For Veril and I, it was to find our fathers. We were too young to do it any earlier. So the time frame is right. And how many other people would be searching for a rebel group reportedly destroyed about 20 years ago? You would have to have some very important reason to be doing so, and we're the only ones with that reason. We've all got the same information to work on, so sooner or later we would have ended up here on Betafarl. It does make sense in a way. So, will you tell us where the base is?"

Zev chewed his bottom lip. "I'll tell you, on the condition you take me with you."

"Why?" Kerran asked sharply, not really wanting a passenger on their search.

Zev then gave one of his blinding smiles, the type that lit up his entire face. "My mother was Zeonna of Betafarl. She supposedly died there."

"Okay," Kerran grudgingly acknowledged that he might want to make pilgrimage there for his mother's memory.

"But," he continued "I want to keep searching with you." Kerran began to shake her head in the negative at this but he didn't let her speak. "My mother is supposed to have died at the base." He paused. "But my father was supposed to have survived."

"Father?" Veril queried, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Zev looked at them both intently, lips crinkling in a smile. "My father - Del Tarrant." The girls could merely stare.

So it was, that the following day when the freighter, Wasp, lifted from Betafarl's barren surface, computer disks safely stored, the crew now numbered three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was nearly three weeks before they could plan to head for Xenon. One thing led to another and they couldn't afford to pass up the work. Veril had her gems, which she had willingly offered to share with the others, but Kerran had firmly told her to keep them.

"Hang on to them for later. There may come a time when we will desperately need them, and I would rather know we had some reserves." So the gems were stored safely and they sought further paying jobs. Zev had come to them with nothing. Nothing except the location of the base – Xenon.

"Why Xenon?" Kerran has asked Zev one time.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Marta had said something about one of the other crew coming from there. Her name was Soolin."

"So where were they before that?" Veril called across.

"I'm not sure. I found a name mentioned, Terminus, but nothing is registered at the co-ordinates given. It was somewhere there that the Liberator was apparently destroyed."

"Oh yes. I remember now. Terminus was an artificial planet - man- made. I wonder what happened to it?"

"Who knows?" Kerran said with a shrug, dismissing it. "So, from Terminus they went to Xenon. I wonder how they got another ship to do that? I've never heard mention that they had another ship."

"Nor I." said Veril "Perhaps it was already on the planet?"

Kerran frowned in irritation. "There are so many questions we don't have answers for! It's just so frustrating!"

"But we are getting closer." Veril put in positively. "We know much more than we all did when we first began this search."

"I guess." Kerran agreed grudgingly. "It's just so slow!"

"Well, we're on our way now." Zev said from his seat. "Perhaps on Xenon we'll get some more answers. I hope so"

Their flight to Xenon was quiet and they checked carefully before landing. "What do we know of the place? Any native population?"

"There is on the far side of the planet. Not large, and apparently only barely technologically advanced."

"Doesn't sound like they would have had much to do with Avon and the others." Kerran said, studying the read-out before leaning back and looking at the other two. "So. What now? Any ideas on how to find the base?"

Zev scratched his jaw, thoughtfully. "From what Marta said, she had heard that their base was actually underground, but they would have to have had entrances on the surface at various points. Not to mention some place for their ship to land. It's no good having a hidden base if the ship is out in the open for all to see."

"True." Kerran agreed.

"We can also assume that they wouldn't have wanted to be close to any population already here." Veril put in.

"So the best place to start looking would be on this side of the planet."

"If the ship had to be hidden there would have to have been some way for them to fly straight into their base. There could have been some sort of natural formation as a shield." Zev put in.

"Like what?" Kerran queried.

"Caves?" Veril said. "Cliffs?"

Kerran pursed her lips in thought. "Sounds good. Do we go out and try?" she asked them both. They looked at each other.

"May as well get started." Zev said, standing.

"Oh, here. Take these." Kerran said, tossing a small object to each of them.

"What are they?" Veril asked.

"They're survey scanners." Kerran explained. "They can read the mineral content and spaciality in the soil. They're not very powerful, only having a depth reading of about 2000 feet, but it might be enough for us to pick something up. Hopefully, the entrances. It's all I've got."

"It'll do." Zev said. "Let's go."

They left the ship, sealing it behind them and going armed, not knowing what they might meet. They carefully separated the area before them, each going their separate ways to search before meeting back at a designated point, then separating to try again. There were a couple of false reports but for the most part they had no luck. As darkness fell, they returned to the ship disheartened.

It was Veril who brought them out of their morose thoughts. "We can hardly expect to find the base straight away. It's a big planet and we're only guessing. We'll try again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. And we'll keep going till we do find it, because by then we're bound to do so."

Kerran half-smiled at her friend. "You're right. We're being foolish to think it was all going to be right where we stopped, waiting for us. In the past 20 years anything could have happened as well. It could be extensively damaged, caved in, and just sheer vegetation growth could be hiding the entrances. We'll start in another section tomorrow."

So that was the way the next few days went. They still had to bolster their spirits each evening because it was disheartening, but they were determined that having come this far they would not give up. Not yet. By the fifth day though they thought they may have found something. Veril discovered the remains of what appeared to be a small bunker, possibly a door. The scanner registered only solid rock for some distance from it in all directions and then to the east what appeared to be a passage. It was too late to follow this discovery up but it was with a much lighter heart they all went to sleep.

First thing in the morning they returned to the area with the necessary equipment. The few weeks before arriving they had purchased what equipment they thought they might need. Now they could only hope that they had. They set the drill rig up and it soon began, after testing the ground for stability.

They stood back in breathless anticipation, trying not to build their hopes up but unable to not be excited. It didn't take long for the machinery to break into open space and withdraw. They stared down the dark hole silently.

Kerran let out her breath loudly and turned to gather up some cabling. "Let's do it. I'll go first."

"Why you?" Zev wanted to know.

She grinned at him. "Because if I need to get up quickly I'd rather you were on this end of the rope pulling." He grinned back.

They secured one end of the cable to the machinery whist Kerran wrapped the other around her, tying it to a harness. She took up a torch and approached the edge.

"Here!" Veril thrust something in front of her. Kerran recognised a compact oxygen mask. She looked up at Veril's slightly concern face. "Remember, Zukan let some air borne virus out. We don't know for certain if it's gone."

Kerran acknowledged that and thankfully accepted the mask, fastening it firmly. She took one last look at her two friends and then indicated they were to lower her down. Her feet gripped the rock as her torch shone down into the darkness. She wasn't certain how far she had to go. She should have checked. Too late now. Then her torch picked up solid rock below her and her feet slipped into empty air. She swung for a moment until she could shift her balance and reach her feet towards the ground. Once they had touched, she gave two yanks on the rope to let the others know to cease lowering the rope.

She shone the torch around. She was definitely in a passage, natural looking at first glance, but then she picked out the light fittings high in the wall. To her right, the passage was blocked. That way lead to the damaged door that Veril had found. No way past there. To her left, the corridor stretched on as far as her light could reach. She pondered for a moment and then undid the rope. She began to walk, having to consciously slow her breathing which had sped up with excitement.

She carefully navigated the passage. It hadn't completely escaped unscathed whatever had blocked the other end. There were large cracks down the walls, parts of the ceiling had fallen down, she had to clamber over partly blocked areas, even digging to clear the way and worried she would bring the roof down on her, but she passed unharmed.

She finally reached what appeared to be more of a man-made area. The walls were now crumpled metal; pieces of what could have been furniture lay scattered and broken about. Her curiosity burned and she madly desired to go on but she knew the others would be getting concerned. They had just as much right to be here as herself. So she reluctantly turned and retraced her steps. She tied the rope back on and gave three tugs. They were obviously worried about her because she had to grab the rope quickly with both hands as she shot into the air, swinging wildly and almost braining herself on the side of the hole. Zev was certainly strong enough, she thought with a smile.

When she came closer to the top she found herself blinded by the sunlight. Hands gripped her and hauled her over the lip and away from the edge. Kerran blinked her eyes to adjust them. She took note of where the sun was and was surprised to see it on the far side of the sky. She had been down there much longer than she had realised. No wonder they were worried. And they were – both faces peering at her with frowns and pursed lips. She removed the mask and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Sorry," she said by way of apology, to forestall the scolding she could see she was about to get. "I had no idea how much time had gone by. The passageway continued on and seems to reach what could have been living quarters. Once I reached there I came back."

"You should have waited and not gone on your own. It could have been dangerous." Zev said, scowling.

"I was careful. I'm not stupid." she replied tartly. His brows drew down further.

"It doesn't matter now." Veril put in quickly to hold off the argument. "Can we all go back there?"

"Yes. The way seems fairly safe. My scanner didn't indicate any ground movement so it seems to be stable. We'd have to take down some portable lights to set up. It's too difficult to look around properly with just torches."

"Well, we'll leave it for tonight." Veril said practically. "Tomorrow we'll take the lights down and begin again."

"But.." Zev began.

"No." Veril said firmly. "We've found it, we know where to come, it's not going anywhere. And if we're to be wandering around a damaged underground base, I would rather be doing it fully refreshed."

Zev reluctantly agreed and they returned to the ship, although none of them truly slept well from the excitement.

The next day they returned and all descended into the darkness, lugging the equipment they had lowered first. Finally they reached the larger area where Kerran had stopped the day before. They set up the power packs and then the lights. The illumination showed a large area. Next they had the air analysed and once a clear rating came back, removed their masks. The air still had a musty, stale smell from being almost completely sealed, but obviously enough fresh air had been able to penetrate over the years still for the oxygen levels to be adequate.

"Well," Zev said, looking about him. "What now?"

Veril, too, looked around. "Why don't we try and do here first? See what it all is and then move on. That way we shouldn't miss anything."

"Sounds good to me." and so they all began. At Kerran's suggestion Veril also began making a map with notations, so as they moved into each room they began to have a good layout of the base. There were three other rooms nearby they could enter, all appearing to be living quarters. Not much of a personal nature remained. Veril found a button while Zev found a female's blue hair accessory. The remaining furniture appeared to have been quite plush but time had degraded it and the rooms had by no means remained completely intact, one having half the ceiling collapsed.

"What caused all this?" Veril had asked.

Kerran had answered. "It looks like explosions."

"But from what? And why?"

Kerran shrugged "I don't know. Maybe that virus thing could only be destroyed by sealing it in. Perhaps that is why they had to leave here. They couldn't neutralise it so they had to find somewhere else."

They were forced to abandon that area after a thorough search and return to the surface to begin scanning again. They knew they had only found one small section and that the base was much larger but they didn't know if any more had survived, as it was quite clear that the damage was extensive.

Their next discovery was small, but important. Kerran's scanner had blipped briefly and she stopped to carefully check again. She contacted the others who brought the drill rig with them.

"What have you found?" Veril asked.

"Something very small." Kerran replied, still checking the readings she was getting. "It's not natural, too high a metal content, and mixed metals at that. The area appears to only be about 6 or 8 feet high and maybe as wide, if that. It's going to be a tight squeeze."

"My turn this time," Zev said. Kerran shrugged her agreement as the drill set to work. Zev lowered himself into the darkness, oxygen mask fixed firmly. Just because the air had checked clear in the other area, it didn't follow that it would here. They were taking no chances. Zev was down for a while and Kerran now understood why the other two had been so concerned by her first lengthy foray. It was difficult to just sit waiting. Finally Zev signalled his willingness to come up and they hauled him to the surface. He appeared with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"What did you find?" Veril asked eagerly.

Zev opened the bag and began laying pieces out, mostly what appeared to be electronic computer components. "It looked like what was left of a control room. There were plenty of monitors, controls, all of that. Most of it had been turned to slag, molten together from whatever explosion went off. Not to mention being crushed. I managed to get into some of it and pulled these memory and relay circuits out. I don't know if we'll be able to get any of it to work and read it. Don't even know what we might find on it."

Kerran picked one up carefully. "It's worth a try," she said. "We might just be lucky. Anything else?"

Zev shook his head in the negative. "No. It's all too damaged, and no way to get anywhere else from there."

Kerran sighed. It would have been nice if they had a clear passage to follow like the first one. "Oh well, I guess we keep looking and see what else we can find."

So they moved on, after Veril had added the control room to her plan. It took another two days of fruitless searching before they made their next and final discovery. Once again it was Veril who made it. She had been following her idea of the cliffs enabling good cover for a descending ship, so took it upon herself to search there, and finally found something. Zev had lowered her over the edge of part of the cliff and she had kept scanning. From the results, they hypothesised that the entrance had at one time been in the cliff face. The ship went into the cliff itself before descending into some form of landing silo. This was guessed at by the way the rock had fallen in on itself leaving a wide crater in that area, and leading from there was a passage still showing on the scanner. They carefully had to plot where to begin drilling as they weren't certain of the stability of the area after such a massive cave-in, nor did they like the idea of trying to descend down a drilled hole to that depth, but finally they accomplished the task and entered the passageway.

The going was much harder here, obviously the damage being greater from the upheaval of the destruction of the landing area. They ducked under the twisted metal beams that barely supported the remains of the ceiling. Veril was in the front, struggling through a tight opening.

"Over here." The others heard her muffled call. They struggled through, Zev having a harder time being slightly broader than either of the girls. They all had to remain half bent, there being no room to stand upright. Veril was kneeling by something, half perched on some rocks. She glanced up as they came closer and nodded downwards. Zev and Kerran looked where she indicated. There wasn't much there, but actually more than they would have expected. The material had rotted, barely showing the shape of a space suit. The helmet was half crushed by the falling rocks as was the skull beneath. The bones of the skeleton could only be just made out, most being either buried or destroyed.

They all looked at it silently, wondering. Was it one of the rebels, or one of the natives from Betafarl? Was it one of their parents? Neither girl felt inclined to touch the remains, so Zev finally reached out a cautious hand to gently touch some of the material. They could just make out that it was blue and gold, the colours having faded. He then touched the helmet, leaping back with a startled oath as it rolled free. The two girls were no less startled. The rock that had originally crushed it had long since shifted and that slight touch had enabled it to move, taking the broken remains of the skull with it. It was awful in its gruesomeness. Zev then leant forward suddenly, again reaching out a hand and picked up something which glittered briefly in the torchlight. He looked at it a moment, then abruptly turned and struggled back the way they had come.

His sudden departure caught Veril and Kerran by surprise. They stared after him and then looked at each other in bewilderment. Veril called out after him but there was no reply except the continued sounds of departure. Kerran shrugged and began to follow, Veril behind. When they reached the surface Zev was no where to be seen. The girls scanned the area.

"Back to the ship?" Kerran guessed.

Veril nodded. "Guess so." So they both trudged back to the freighter.

Sure enough, the ship was unlocked. Zev wasn't in the flight deck, or in the galley. That only left his quarters. Outside his closed door, they paused, looking at each other uncertainly. They had no idea what had happened, what had made Zev flee the cavern and return here. And they didn't know if they had the right to ask. They hadn't known each other that long, could hardly be called friends even. Veril pursed her lips and knocked loudly. There was no answer and Kerran raised an eyebrow. What next?

Veril chewed her lip, glancing at the door. "Can you override it?" she asked Kerran. This time both her eyebrows went up, but she nodded, opening the panel and doing so.

The door slid back and Kerran waved Veril inside first with an ironic smile, which Veril returned. It was dim inside, barely enough light to see by. Zev sat on the edge of his bed, staring at something in his hand. His oxygen mask was still hanging around his neck, his clothes and skin begrimed with dirt. He didn't look up as they cautiously entered. Kerran held out her hands to indicate silently that she didn't know what to do next.

Veril went and carefully sat next to him. "Zev?" she said quietly. No answer, so she tried again, reaching out a hand to touch one of his. "Zev?" This time there was a gulping breath taken and the hand Veril touched spasmed and then opened to clasp hers tightly.

Kerran was startled to see a tear drop from his cheek. He was truly upset about something which moved her to sit on his other side.

"What's wrong, Zev?" Veril asked. "What's happened?'

He was silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath and then spoke brokenly. "Down there. What we found," He stopped, swallowing loudly.

Veril took his hand in both of hers, moving closer. "Yes?" she said softly.

In answer he opened his other hand and showed them what he held. Nestled in the palm of his hand was a silver necklace. "I recognised it," he said brokenly. "Marta had described it. She gave it as a present. I even saw a picture of it once." They waited for him to finish, guessing now the truth. "It was Zeonna's. My mother's." Another tear escaped him and a sob caught in the back of his throat.

Instinctively, kindly Veril wrapped her arms around him and drew his head to her breast, letting him cry. Kerran didn't touch them, but remained where she sat.

One of them had found part of their past.

The next day they returned to the same area. Zev was back to normal after his traumatic discovery yesterday and eager to push on. They gamely struggled onwards through the wreckage, finally arriving in what appeared to have been a sitting area. At least there were the remains of seats and broken and shattered remains of what looked to have been a table and a bench. Zev picked up an object he had kicked and showed an empty bottle. A cupboard door nearby was hanging by one corner. He pulled it off to reveal some broken remains of glasses and other bottles.

"Nothing here." he said to them through his mask.

When they returned to the surface, they sat down for a brief rest. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky streaked with red, orange and pink. It was quite beautiful. Kerran felt let down. She knew that there was little point them remaining any longer, there was nothing more for them here. They had found all they could, all that was left for them to find. Zev had found out the truth about his mother's death - at least as far as the knowledge that she had indeed died here on Xenon. There was no reason for them to stay.

"I guess we should go." Veril finally said sadly.

Kerran looked up at her and nodded. "Guess so."

There was silence again for a time then Zev spoke next. "So where to next?"

Kerran shrugged. "I don't know. I had hoped we'd find a clue here, but all we know is that they left here."

"Well, we're bound to turn up something else." Zev said, stretching and looking up at the setting sun.

"What we really need to do is get some more jobs, start moving around and see if we can pick up any information."

"It would at least keep us occupied." Veril agreed.

"Don't want to go back?" Kerran directed the question to Zev, who snorted in answer.

"Course not. There's nothing for me there. We've still got a long way to go yet."

"True." she acknowledged, then got to her feet. "Better get back and have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we'll try and put together some sort of plan. We could look at selling this drilling equipment and get some money for that. Gets it out of the way at least."

So they all returned to the ship as dusk settled on Xenon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Calan tried to calm his racing heart. His head pounded with the blood rushing to it, as he swung head downward. His perilous position was made worse by his exhaustion, his limbs trembling from the sheer strain. Finally he heard the troopers move away, but still he waited. When no further sounds came to him, he gritted his teeth and gripped the rope tightly with both hands, while his feet fought for purchase on the slippery rock face. The wind whipped around his lean body, threatening to tear him from his precarious perch. With teeth clenched at the strain, he slowly began to pull himself upwards. His muscles screamed with the pain and it would have been so easy to let go, to stop the pain, but he kept on. He finally reached the top and threw himself over the lip. One hand stiffly released its grip on the rope to scrabble over the rocks, fingertips sliding into cracks and gripping. Another heave brought his upper body over onto horizontal ground. He lay for a moment breathing heavily, and then with another painful heave he dragged his legs up, rolling away from the drop. He lay on his back, chest heaving, eyes closed, sweat cooling on his brow.

Finally he moved again, rolling over with a groan of pain and managed to get to his knees. He looked around and could see no sign of the soldiers. At least they had gone for the moment. He had to get back to the city. Things were going wrong - he could sense it. He didn't know if they had been betrayed, or if the Federation had simply clamped down to try and stop their activities. Either way it was getting dangerous.

He carefully rolled up his rope – what had been his lifeline. Equipment was precious and he wasn't about to leave it behind. He forced himself into a ragged trot; every step painful, jarring his battered and bruised body. His eyes scanned the land around him as he went, searching for danger. He saw none and reached the perimeters of the township. Here he slowed and carefully made his way forward. He found his hidden pack and quickly used some water to wipe the worst of the grime from his face and hands. Then he threw a clean tunic and cloak over his dirty one. He raked fingers through his long hair and tied it back. Now he might just pass in the general population. Camouflaged as such he entered the town and made his way to the rebels' secret quarters. There would be more work to do.

Veril brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was always escaping the tie that held the rest back. The wind simply pulled the loose tendrils and blew them back into her field of vision. She turned to the man next to her. "It's really a lovely place." she said.

Zev grunted and shrugged. "I suppose. It's a lot greener than Betafarl." He looked around also. "Not much to do here though."

"I don't mind," Veril said. "It's nice to have a bit of time free."

"Is Kerran all set?" Zev asked.

Veril nodded. "The last of the cargo was off-loaded this morning and she picked up those components you wanted. Will you be able to get it working now?"

She was referring to a simply reader device Zev was putting together to try and access the delicate and damaged computer parts they had salvaged from Xenon. He had decided it was too risky to use the standard equipment that they had on board and so had slowly bought and built what he thought they could use. They were all eager to find out what, if anything, was on those parts.

"It should do. If it doesn't, I don't know what else to try. Apart from going to some top centre and asking them to read it, which would be a big risk. I would rather not do that."

"Me neither. So when do we go?"

"Kerran said tomorrow. We may as well enjoy a quiet evening before heading off." They both turned and walked back towards the city.

Evening found the three of them in a small eating house. Not the most expensive, but not the cheapest. They weren't poverty stricken so were able to eat well when they set down on a planet.

Veril noticed Kerran glancing fugitively around them, as she had been all night. She leant forward to speak quietly. "What's wrong?" she whispered. Zev also leant forward to hear the exchange.

Kerran quickly looked back towards them. "Nothing." she said hurriedly. Veril cocked her head to one side and waited. Kerran sighed. "Look, honestly, there's nothing wrong. At least that I can see."

"But?" Zev said.

Kerran rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "I don't know. Just a feeling. I'm all tense as though I'm waiting for something bad to happen." Veril glanced around carefully. The room looked perfectly normal and at peace, yet she trusted Kerran's instincts. "Look, I'm probably imagining it."

"You know you're not." Veril assured her. "Let's assume that you are right. What do you think is going to happen?"

Kerran shrugged and rubbed her face again in an almost nervous reaction. Veril noted this. Whatever was going on was affecting Kerran badly. She wasn't normally the twitchy type.

Kerran then straightened her shoulders and her face set with determination. "Okay, we'll assume I'm not imagining things. I don't know what's going on, or what's going to happen. I just have the feeling that it's going to be big and dangerous. When it starts, be ready to move, and fast. Follow my lead. All right?" Veril and Zev nodded. "Then let's finish our meal. We might need it." They set to eating quickly, now all three covertly watching their surroundings.

When it did happen, they were the only ones not caught completely by surprise. Kerran spotted the movement first, the dark forms of Federation troopers at the backdoor, guns up. She reacted instantly.

"Down!" she snapped to her two companions, following suit herself, kicking at their chairs and overturning their table to offer some protection.

They were not a moment too soon as the Federation opened fire on the patrons. There were screams and cries, smoke and fire, moans and the metallic smell of blood. Looking around the room, gun in hand, Kerran fired upon a trooper coming through the crowd. Veril and Zev were also armed, and they weren't the only ones.

"This way!" Kerran shouted and dove towards a side window, shooting the glass out as she went. Veril followed as Zev provided some covering fire, before following them.

As he landed and rolled, shots sounded around him as Kerran and Veril exchanged fire with the Federation troopers. They crawled along under cover, trying to escape. A shot sizzled past Kerran's face from behind and she dove for cover as did the others as more shots came. They were pinned down.

"Damn!" Kerran said, stealing a look in the other direction to see the Federation closing in. They were trapped.

Then other shots, aimed at the Federation, came from the side. The three troopers were finally felled, two going down to their unexpected assistance and Zev took out the last. A figure moved out of the shadows and beckoned them urgently. "Come on!"

"Can we trust him?" Zev asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Kerran snapped and set off running.

They followed their rescuer down the alleys, through the darkness. Twice they dropped back into the shadows as Federation squads went past. There were sounds of fighting all around them. This was obviously no small, one-off attack. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Veril saw their rescuer hammer on a door nearby. It cracked open, before opening fully. A man spoke urgently to their benefactor, who turned to them. "Where do you want to get to?" he asked sharply.

Kerran looked up. "The spaceport - we've got a ship."

"Can you make it?"

Kerran looked around her and grimaced before answering honestly. "Don't have a clue where we are."

He nodded and turned back to the other in the doorway. "Get word to everyone. Head for the hills or get off planet as soon as you can. Hand out the forged papers. Hide and don't get caught. You'll get no mercy from the Federation."

"What about you?"

"I'll get these off-worlders to the spaceport and try and join you."

"Then take a communicator." The man disappeared for a moment and returned holding out a small device. "Keep in touch and let me know where you are. Watch yourself."

"You too." They clasped hands before the door closed.

He turned back to them and motioned. "Let's get going. We've got to get to the other side of the city and there's no guarantee you'll be able to get to your ship, but I can take you as far as there"

"They'd better not have damaged my ship!" Kerran muttered darkly.

They were silent as they sped along the streets. There was panic everywhere, people running aimlessly, bodies scattered across the ground, intermittent fighting. Three times they were caught in skirmishes, and were forced to shoot their way out, once having to retreat and backtrack, choosing a different pathway. They finally reached the outskirts of the landing field where they paused. They were all breathing heavily. Kerran was peering at all the activity below her, trying to make out the Wasp. She finally spotted the ship. From this distance it appeared alright.

"Why are you helping us?" Veril finally found the breath to ask their new companion.

"Saw you were off-worlders."

"Hardly a reason," Zev put in. "There are plenty around."

The man shrugged. "I know, but I noticed you in the restaurant."

Calan looked at the three strangers before him – the pretty blond, the intense brunette, the red haired man. They seemed an unlikely combination, but that hadn't been what had caught his attention. He, too, had been eating at the restaurant. He frequently went there, as did many of the rebels. They could pass messages unobserved there, not to mention the fact that the food was good also. Tonight he had felt uneasy. Actually, all day he had. Things just felt wrong, but the day had progressed normally. However, by evening, he was jumpy. Still nothing happened and he was at pains to hide his unease.

That was what had drawn his attention to this group. They seemed to be the only other people to be aware that something wasn't right. Not so much by their actions – it was only if you were watching them extremely carefully that you would have seen the covert glances, the careful watchfulness. No, it was the emotions that his telepathy had picked up. The dark-haired girl positively radiated unease and tightly strung nerves.

He hadn't seen the Federation troopers until she had reacted to their presence. Again, it was her emotional state that alerted him. The lurch of fear, anger and reaction from her was enough to make him fling himself to the floor without a conscious thought. Her instincts had saved him also. Many others had not been so lucky.

He had lost them in the resulting turmoil and found himself outside, fleeing for safety. Then through all the emotions tumbling around him, he picked up a familiar one – hers - and so had come across them, trapped. He could not have simply walked away. So here they were.

He continued his conversation with Zev. "You appeared to be uneasy. I wasn't sure why. Then everything started."

Kerran turned. "Things felt wrong. We didn't know we were going to end up in the middle of a full-scale war."

Calan grimaced. "Neither did we."

She turned back to the field. "The ship seems okay. Wont know for sure till we get down there." She turned back to him and held out a hand. "Thanks for your help. You'd best leave us now."

He nodded, clasping the offered hand, acknowledging the wisdom of being on his way. He was unprepared for an almost electric shock that shook his body, an almost instinctive feeling of recognition, as though every cell of his body was responding to her. And the strangest thing was that she obviously sensed something also, by the startled widening of her eyes.

Her lips parted as though to speak but before she could say anything there was a loud whump! behind them. Spinning around to stare at the spaceport a billowing fireball erupted into the sky.

"The bastards are destroying the ships!" Zev snarled. Kerran didn't hesitate a moment longer, but slithered down the hill and headed at a dead run towards Wasp.

"Kerran!" Veril shouted from behind, following.

"If we don't get to the ship, we're stuck here!" She threw back over her shoulder, not slackening her speed. She was dimly aware of their rescuer at her side, his long legs catching her up, but all her attention was on her ship and the Federation troops getting closer to it.

Another explosion signalled the death of another ship, the heat blast hitting her face. She fired at the few troopers near the ship. She reached the outer door and punched in the code, hearing the others firing. She squeezed though the small gap, leaving remnants of cloth and raced for the flight deck. She punched in co-ordinates, began the take-off sequence, scanned all stations. As the engines revved up, she raced back to the hatch. The firing was intense now as the troopers realised they had one trying to escape. Half a dozen glowing bonfires signified more burning ships. She shot down one trooper and snapped. "Everyone inside!" and then kept firing. The engines note was taking on a higher pitch. Veril and Zev followed her instructions, the stranger remained where he was.

"Come on!" she shouted at him.

"I've got to get back!" he shouted back. She grabbed his shoulder, ignoring that self same electrical spark the contact caused.

"You can't get back! You'll never make it! And you're no good to anyone dead!"

He stared at her fierce face and finally acknowledged the truth of her words. He pulled out his communicator as she returned to shooting at the troops.

"Bar, do you read me? Bar?" he shouted, then holding it close to his ear, to strain to hear over the noise. Finally there was a crackle and a broken voice came through.

"Calan? Is that you? Where are you?" More static as Calan keyed the sender.

"Bar, listen carefully. You've got to take over. I can't get back. I'm trapped at the spaceport. I'm going to try and get off-world but I won't be able to get back. Don't give up. Ever."

"Calan…."

"Bar, there's nothing you or anyone can do. Take care. Out." He looked at the communicator in his hand, placed it on the ground, then fired point blank at it, turning it into a mere molten blob. He touched Kerran's shoulder.

"Let's go." She nodded, fired off one last salvo, and they both disappeared up the hatch.

She sealed everything behind them as the ship began to shudder. By the time they reached the flight deck, the ship was beginning to lift and they just had time to strap themselves in as Veril and Zev guided it up and away. Fortunately for them there were no pursuit ships waiting. Perhaps the Federation had thought their surprise attack would catch everyone unawares. Or they just hadn't had time to warn any pursuit ships that a freighter was escaping the surface.

"What a mess!" Kerran said tiredly. She looked up at Veril and Zev, both smoke stained and begrimed. "So much for a last quiet evening." She rubbed her own tired eyes as the adrenalin faded, leaving her weary. She then looked at their passenger. "Looks like you won't be able to go back home. Is there anywhere we can take you?"

Calan turned tired eyes to her. "I don't know. I hadn't exactly been planning to leave. I'm not sure where to go now. I've been there for the past year. Maybe I should go home"

Kerran blinked in surprise. "I thought that was your home."

He shook his head. "No, I was just working there, helping with the resistance."

"So you want to go home?"

Calan slowly shook his head. "No, no, I don't, there's nothing for me there. I just don't know where else at the moment."

"Well," Kerran said after glancing at the others quickly for confirmation. "You're welcome to stay with us in the meantime. Without your help we wouldn't have made it."

Calan gave a heartfelt smile. "Thank you. I'll try not to get in the way." He paused a moment and then continued seriously. "But there is one thing I must tell you, and it may change your decision."

"What?"

Calan paused for a long moment before speaking, "I'm a telepath." he said slowly.

Veril's eyes widened in astonishment, "Really?" she said. Calan nodded.

Kerran frowned. "I didn't think there were any left."

"Oh, we're still around." Calan said wryly.

"So Auron wasn't the only planet of telepaths."

"No, it was. Well, at least as far as we know."

Kerran held up a hand. "Hang on, I'm getting a little confused here. You just claimed to be a telepath, yet have agreed that Auron was the only planet of telepaths."

"Yes." agreed Calan.

Zev looked over at them. "So what's the problem?" he wanted to know.

Kerran didn't take her eyes off Calan. "Auron and its entire population was wiped out by the Federation more than 20 years ago. He can't be from Auron."

Now both Zev and Veril were regarding him warily. Calan could feel their doubts, suspicious and fears.

"It's true. Auron was destroyed, but some of the gene banks were saved. We were sent to another planet and so far we've been able to stay hidden from the Federation. There're not a lot of us. As far as I know, I'm the first to leave and head off-world. Since I left, others may have, I don't know."

"But how did any of you survive? We'd heard it was plague and there was nothing that could be done. The Federation bombed the entire planet!"

"They did. At least that's what Franton told us."

"Franton?"

"Our…protector, geneticist, doctor, scientist, mother."

"Quite a job description!" Kerran said wryly.

Calan laughed. "It certainly is. She's an absolute wonder. Without her, there would have been no future for any of us."

"So how many of you got off?" Zev asked.

"Only Franton and Payter, as full grown adults. The rest of us have been raised through the gene stock they saved."

"But how did they find time to get to a ship and get off the plant if the Federation was there? Not to mention the plague." Veril wanted to know.

Calan looked at them. "Can I trust you?' he asked.

Kerran raised an eyebrow. "If you're a telepath you should know."

Calan grimaced. "It doesn't really work like that, but I'll explain it another time."

"So?"

Calan shrugged. "We just don't want the Federation finding out about us, or they might start searching to finish off the job they started on Auron. We don't exactly walk around with a sign saying 'Telepath Here!'."

"Well, we're hardly about to be telling the Federation about you. They're not exactly bosom buddies of ours." Kerran put in.

"And you haven't told us where your home is, so that's safe." Veril put in.

"True. Okay, the story goes that Franton and Payter were both cured of the plague and realised that the Federation was set on destroying Auron so they decided to save the gene banks. They would not have succeeded except they had some outside help."

"Who?"

"Some rebels. Ever heard of Avon?" Calan didn't miss the startled looks that passed between the three of them.

"It's happening again." Veril said.

Kerran frowned at her before turning to Calan again. "What's Avon got to do with all this?" she wanted to know.

"The Liberator came to help. They received a message from Auron requesting aid."

"I didn't think they had time to send out a buoy." Zev said.

"They didn't. The message was telepathic."

"Ah, of course! I had forgotten!" Kerran said, realisation dawning.

"What?' Zev asked.

"Cally, one of the Liberator's crew. She was from Auron. She was a telepath also!"

Calan nodded. "That's right. Her clone sibling managed to send a message and the Liberator arrived to help. At that time we didn't know it was all a Federation trap. Franton and Payter managed to get away on the Liberator and they helped find our new planet and set us up as a colony. We've not seen them since, though their legacy does go on."

"Yes, a planet is a pretty permanent legacy." Veril said.

"Not just the planet. Ourselves." Calan added.

"You mean the gene banks?"

"And their gene stock."

"What?" Zev questioned.

"They all gave gene samples before leaving. Every one of the Liberator crew is represented in our race. We've all descended from them."

"You mean, your entire population are the 'children' of the Liberator crew?" Kerran asked dumfounded.

"In a way, but it's so mixed that there are few 'pure' descendents."

"So who's your descendent?" Zev asked curiously.

Before Calan could answer, Kerran spoke up quietly, "Cally."

Calan looked at her intently. "How did you know?"

She shrugged "I… I just do. It's like you're familiar, half recognised."

"But that could…" Calan's voice ran off as he now read with all his senses. "You're connected with them!" he said stunned. He looked at both Veril and Zev. "You're all connected with them."

Zev answered for them "Bizarre, isn't it?"

"But… how?"

"They're our fathers. Mine was Tarrant, Veril's looking for Vila. And Kerran.."

Calan spun towards Kerran, cutting off Zev. "Avon." he whispered, his body tingling as his senses went out to her.

She jerked as though physically feeling his touch, and half shivered. She stared at him. "How do you know? How can you do that?" she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

He closed his for a moment before opening them to speak, moving towards her until he stood opposite. "My people have always believed in souls, that we never really die. I've always felt very close to Cally. I'm named after her. She's as much my 'mother' as your birth mother would be. I've always felt that she's never very far away. If that's true, if her soul or part of it survives in me, then it would recognise kindred souls. Souls of her companions, in you. In all of you."

"But how did you know that Avon was Kerran's father?" Veril asked. "You didn't know about us."

Calan continued to look at Kerran. "Once I asked Franton why did Cally remain on the Liberator, why she didn't stay with us, return to her people. She told me that Cally remained for one reason, one person. She didn't say who. All she said was that she had told Cally she had had a premonition that he would be the death of her, and Cally had simply said she had no choice but to follow him, that they were linked in a way she wouldn't understand. Cally never once mentioned love, or anything like that, just a bond that held them together, and Cally accepted that she would probably die by following that bond. I always wondered who could have held Cally there in that way, but now I know. I never thought of Avon at first. He was always described as so cold, impersonal, nothing like Cally, but it was him. All the time, it was him."

"How can you be so sure?" Kerran whispered to him. He slowly held out a hand to him. She looked at it as though it was dangerous then looked up to meet his eyes. Slowly she held out her own hand and raised it so their fingertips barely touched. There were no visual signs to be seen from that contact but Veril and Zev both felt the almost electric charge in the air.

Calan spoke softly. "I'm sure, because Cally's soul only responds to Avon's, which is in you. They both still live in us, and they are both still bonded and held by what ever link they had in their life."

He withdrew his hand and Kerran could only remain staring at him, trying to take it all in, accept it. She absently rubbed her fingertips and shuddered. This talk of souls, bonds and links made her nervous as few things did. She rubbed her eyes as though in the hope of erasing it all from her mind.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say now." She looked up at Calan. "So what are we supposed to do?"

He shook his head and half smiled to reassure her, although he was no less disturbed by the developments. "Nothing. It doesn't place any obligation on either of us. It just means that the souls have recognised each other."

"That would mean, if it's all true, that Avon is dead."

Calan nodded. "I guess so." He looked at them all. "Don't you know?"

Veril shook her head and answered. "That's why we're together. We were trying to find out. All we had heard were rumours and the report of their deaths but we wanted to make certain, and find out what we could about where they went and their lives, I guess."

"Oh, I see."

Zev then spoke up. "Do you know what happened to Cally?"

"Only as far as she was on Terminus."

"Terminus?" Veril said. "That was the last place they were at before going to Xenon."

"Where's that?' Calan asked them.

Veril answered, "We learnt that the Liberator was destroyed in the vicinity of Terminus, and that it was an artificial planet. However, there's nothing there now. The planet is completely destroyed. From what we learnt they went from there and found a base on a planet called Xenon. They had another ship called Scorpio. They were betrayed and left that base and looks like they destroyed it when they went. We're not sure where to, so we've been trying to find out. It couldn't have been too long after leaving Xenon that they were reported killed."

Calan nodded "I would like to learn what happened to them, to be able to go home and tell them the truth. We owe them all a great deal."

"You can always come with us." Zev put in. "Another hand is always welcome."

Calan smiled. "Thank you. I would be grateful."

"What about the resistance movement back on Sutern?" Veril asked.

"It will go on without me. I would like to solve this problem first. The Federation isn't, unfortunately, going to just go away. It will still be here to fight, and as we search I may be able to contact other rebel groups, to see if there's any way of building it up again, of co-ordinating it better. I won't give up the fight. Someday the Federation will be destroyed."

"Others have tried before you." Kerran put in quietly from the back.

Calan turned to her. "Yes, and they've failed and died, but each time we also win a little. Not just freedom, but self respect, courage and inspire others to carry on the fight. In the end, we will prevail. That I do believe."

Kerran shrugged. Since beginning smuggling, she had drawn further away from the rebellion, losing touch with it and she had never truly been one for ideals. "Maybe." was her only answer.

"So," Calan said in a light voice, trying to lighten the mood. "What do you do for a living?"

Veril let out a small laugh, following Calan's lead. "We're smugglers. At least," she amended with a smile to Kerran. "Kerran is. Zev and I really just tag along."

Kerran tried to join the banter. "You pull your weight well enough." She turned to Calan. "We need to have an occupation that we can earn funds so we can keep on with our search. Smuggling's the best thing. It's relatively safe, in that you can move in secret, and we get to travel all around. That way we keep looking for more information. Zev's putting together a scanner to try and read some old computer data from bits we found at Xenon."

"You've been there?"

She nodded "We don't know if there'll be anything of interest in the data, or if there's any data at all but we're going to try. Otherwise, at the moment, we don't really have any leads to go on, and due to our unexpected departure from Sutern we don't have a cargo either. So first things first, we find ourselves a job."

"Sounds good."

"By the way, you'll have to bunk with Zev for the time being. It'll take a few days to convert one of the cubicles into another room."

Calan looked over at Zev. "Sorry to cramp your space."

Zev shrugged. "No problem. You'll have your own room soon enough. Hope you don't snore."

Calan smiled. "Not that I know of!"

"Come on then. I'll show you where you can freshen up." He looked Calan up and down. "We're about the same size so you can borrow some of my clothes. You certainly believe in travelling light."

Calan gave a half smile. "Sort of didn't have time to pack."

"Come on then."

"Don't forget you're on galley duty, Zev." Kerran called. He grimaced over his shoulder and then continued on, Calan following.

Kerran sat in a seat and rested her chin in her hands and stared morosely at Veril.

"Well?" Veril asked.

Kerran sighed. "Things just got a little more interesting." She sighed again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regin shrugged his shoulders, drawing his coat closer around his neck. The rain sluiced down in rivulets, collecting in puddles at his feet as it rolled off his waterproof clothing. Thank goodness it was waterproof! It was miserable enough as it was. His hat was pulled down low on his forehead; to not only protect him from the elements, but to reduce the risk of anyone recognising him.

He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets against the night chill and glanced up and down the narrow street again. Still no sign. He would give it another few minutes and then leave. He had no intention on wasting the entire night out here in the cold. As he dripped silently in the darkness, his thoughts wandered.

This was such a far change from his childhood on X-bar. Although as far as a healthy lifestyle was concerned, he probably couldn't have asked for better. Clean air, basic food, fresh water, sunshine and lots of hard physical work kept him fit and healthy. Even after leaving he had maintained his fitness, the thought of letting himself go and looking like some of the wealthier inhabitants of the planets he had visited made his stomach roil. He would never let himself get like that he vowed. So everyday he tried to keep to a strict regime of exercise, and at the moment, he also had youth on his side - and good looks. He was not vain, but he had learnt early on that those looks could get him what he wanted. He had learnt to cultivate his smile, and his charm and it had got him out of more than one sticky situation. He had become quite an accomplished actor really. He was still alive at least.

So, yes, X-bar had had its good points and had left its mark on his way of thinking but he was not sorry to have gone. Not once his mother had died. He grimaced at the thought. He had loved his mother dearly. For so long it had only been just the two of them. His father had deserted them a long time before when he was just a child, and his grandfather had died not too many years after. Ushton had lived to quite a good age, so Regin could not feel sorry for him, but it had been sad all the same.

His mother had been such a fantastic person. She and his grandfather had been responsible for the survival of the inhabitants of X-bar – he had heard the story told many times as he was growing up. His mother wasn't afraid of hard work and she had thrived on the tough conditions they had lived with. And his father had given her a few happy years before he left; he could acknowledge that to himself now.

Even after, when his father had gone, his mother had simply got on with things, looking after her father and raising her son. They had all done well together. Then she had got sick. It had been so unusual that Regin hadn't realised just how ill she was. He could hardly remember her ever having been sick – a cough now and then but nothing more. But this time the cough didn't go away and progressively got worse. Then her vision began to cloud and a fever set in. Others tried to help but they could do nothing. Her decline had been rapid after that. Always very lean and angular, she soon looked like a skeleton as the flesh seemed to melt from her bones. She was rarely conscious, and then was delirious. She slipped into a coma for a week and then, just died.

He still didn't know what had killed her, and he regretted that the last few years they had shared seemed to have been spent in arguing frequently – always about his father. He now wished he had held his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself.

He rolled his shoulders again. There was no point in wishing that now. What's done is done, and it won't bring her back. Ironic though, that it was his mother's death that provided the momentum for him to finally do what he had been threatening to do for years – leave X-bar. His mother had saved quite a substantial sum of credits, not enough to make him wealthy but enough for him to get off-planet. He had done very well on the Federation schooling system, one of the first innovations that his mother had insisted on, so he decided to continue with his studies. He was by no means a genius, nor a natural academic, but he had enjoyed what he was learning, studied hard for the most part and achieved fairly good results.

He enrolled in the flight academy and became fairly proficient and soon joined a small independent commercial space-line. It took two years of work to be able to qualify as an independent pilot but he had done it. Once he had his ticket and his own ship he could then begin to do other things; he could fit in the odd 'extra' flight in his schedule. A little smuggling on the side never hurt anyone, and he enjoyed the extra credits. He was able to maintain a very comfortable living now.

His conscious sometimes bothered him for two reasons. One, he wasn't sure his mother would have approved; secondly, that his father would see it as following in his footsteps by being the rebel. Neither appealed to him, he was definitely no rebel. The Federation may be corrupt but he had no wish to die an inglorious death for ideals he didn't believe in. It was a fight no-one could win and more had died proving that than anyone cared to remember - his father included. He found the few rebels he had accidentally met (and he had generally done his best not to associate with any) had been too passionate, too involved, too fanatical. The 'cause' was all that mattered to them, and they couldn't understand why it didn't to others like himself. He wanted none of that. It reminded him of his father. But he wasn't above doing a few things on the side, and if those things quirked the nose of the Federation, all well and good.

This was one of those things. He said he would meet a contact here, a person who had access to Federation data banks. A person who could gather information on all sorts of things, and would be willing to pass it on - for a price. What Regin wanted information on was important objects, articles or items. Things that the Federation wanted or had, but others would pay higher to stop them having.

Saleable items, there were always things like that around; new weapons, new technology, new ideas. He wanted to find them and sell them. Even if they went to someone who had ideals like the Federation it wouldn't stop him. They would spend so much time fighting the Federation to wrest the power from them, that the Federation would be too busy to bother the rest of them. Perhaps they would ease off on the suppressant push. He had been to a few of the suppressed planets, seen the walking zombies with no mind of their own, and no will. The blankness in their eyes unnerved him, they truly did seem dead. His greatest fear was that one day he, too, would be like that. He shivered, and not just from the cold. If he had any opportunity to do so he would make certain he would not become like them. He would rather blow his own brains out.

He glanced around him again, and let out a soft sigh. It looked like he had been on a wild goose chase after all. Oh, well, back to the ship, at least he could get warm there. He began to turn away when the scuff of a boot on concrete made him halt. He slowly turned back and made out a dark shadow creeping down the street, hugging the shadows as it went. Regin stayed where he was and waited. Soon the man reached him, small and unremarkable.

"It's wet out tonight." he muttered, shrugging his shoulder deeper into his thin jacket.

"What have you got for me?" Regin asked bluntly. He had been standing in the rain for far too long for polite conversation.

The man looked slyly up at him, hands dug deep in his pockets. "What have you got for me?" he countered.

Regin kept his eyes on the man's face and hands. He was certain he had a gun hidden away and wondered if he would try to shoot him once he had the payment. Slowly he withdrew from his own pocket a large purse. The clink of the credits made the little man's eyes light up and he let out a soft "Ah". He held out his hand to take it, but Regin moved it out of reach.

"The merchandise." he said firmly. The little man hurriedly withdrew a couple of disks from his own pocket and proffered them to Regin, who took them. He withdrew a small viewer and inserted the first of the disks, always keeping an eye on the man before him, who hungrily watched the full purse. The first disk scanned correctly with no viruses indicated. Taking no chances, Regin inserted the second and waited for verification. It, too, was fine. When it did he slipped both disks and viewer back into his pocket. He would go over it more thoroughly back at the ship. He then held out the purse and it was snatched greedily from his grasp. The elation on the man's face unnerved Regin, until he took a closer look at the face before him. The overbright eyes, and glazed sheen to the face then told him the reason for the eagerness. Here was an addict - a Moondust addict. That purse of credits wouldn't last him long.

The little man clutched the purse tightly to his chest as though afraid Regin would try to take it back. He smiled up at him, teeth gleaming in the dim light. "Nice doing business with you." he said mockingly and slowly backed away, keeping a wary eye on Regin.

Regin watched him go, making no move to leave himself. The man was twitchy enough to shoot at any move he did make, no matter how innocent. So he stood there in the rain and waited till the man had disappeared completely into the night. Only then did he turn his back also and make his careful way back to his ship.

Once inside its security he let out a deep breath and thankfully shed his dripping cloak and hat. Sodden boots soon followed as did the rest of his clothing. His skin was cold and clammy from the moisture build up and he hurriedly made his way to his quarters and a warm shower. He luxuriated in the warmth and dressed into clean, dry clothes. His wet clothing went into the laundry chute for cleaning and drying, once he had removed the disks. Back on the flight deck he put the first of the disks in and began to scan it, letting the computer categorise the information into the various parameters he had pre-set in it. Every so often he would pause it to read bits but refrained from doing it too much. Once the first disk was done he repeated the process with the second.

He found himself dozing as it was working and shook himself awake. He pulled himself to his feet and went to his meagre galley. He grabbed a heat seal pack and read the label, 'chicken dinner'. Humph, he thought, chickens hadn't existed for a good many centuries, all the meat was grown in protein vats for distribution, but they still insisted on calling it by the old names. He broke the seal and immediately felt the tiny element give out a burst of heat and steam issued forth as he removed the lid. Who cared anyway what it was called, he thought, as he scooped a mouthful in; it still smelt and tasted good. The warm food filled a void that he hadn't fully been aware of before now but after the first mouthful, a second, third and so on soon followed. Half way through he slowed his rapid eating as he began to fill up and managed to finish the meal at a more leisurely pace. He sat back satisfied and sipped his coffee. He found himself smothering more than one yawn. Enough, he thought, and made his way back to the flight deck. The computer had finished its job and so he switched everything off and made his way to his quarters. The bed was soft and inviting and thankfully he closed his eyes. It had been a long day.

"What a day!" Kerran said, throwing herself into a chair and leaning her head back with a sigh.

"I ache all over." Zev moaned as he too lowered himself down gingerly.

Kerran opened her eyes to look at him. "Serves you right for trying to show off." she told him tartly.

"I wasn't!" he said indignantly.

Kerran closed her eyes again. "Oh, come on, Zev. You've been trying to impress Veril from the time you met her."

"I…" he broke off the lie when seeing her fix him with a steely gaze. He couldn't continue the lie so he just shrugged. "Doesn't seem to be working." he muttered under his breath, wincing again at his sore muscles.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his stiff neck and then jumped with surprise to feel other hands take over. He turned his head to see Kerran standing there behind him, fingers expertly releasing tensed muscles. He hadn't heard her approach.

"Relax," she said. "I don't bite." And then gave him a feral grin as though to belie that last statement. But he did as she bade for she certainly knew what she was doing and he could feel his muscles relaxing under her ministrations.

"Have you ever thought that you're going about it the wrong way?" she said abruptly.

"Huh?" he asked startled out of a half trance.

"Veril," she replied, indicating they had returned to the conversation they had been having before.

"How do you mean?" he asked, interested.

"Well," she said. "I'm not saying I know how Veril thinks and feels but I do know her a bit better than you, and being a female also I think I do have a little more insight."

"So what do you suggest?"

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "I think you should just be yourself."

"I am."

"No, without all the attempts to catch her attention. Just be yourself, talk to her normally, like you would to anyone. Ask her opinions when you need them and listen to her advice when you should. Don't go out of your way to defer to her every statement. That makes it seem like you're patronising her."

"She prefers Calan's company." Zev replied, and was surprised himself at how bitterly that came out.

Kerran's bright laugh made him swing around to face her in surprise. She smiled down at him, mirth in her eyes and shook her head at his seeming stupidity. She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek.

"Oh, Zev, she is no more interested in Calan in that way than I am - and I have more cause to be so than anyone." She was referring to the soul bonding between then, and attraction, a pull that was unarguably there and impossible to break. She was right. If anyone was going to partner Calan it would be her.

"But," he said with a frown. "She spends so much time with him. She seems to believe in his views of the rebellion, on the Federation, everything!"

She cocked her head to one side and looked at him "Don't we all? To a point?"

Zev shrugged. "I suppose." he admitted grudgingly.

"I think you're seeing more there than there is. She spends time with Calan simply because that's how circumstances have been, and he also takes the time to sit down and have conversations with her. Most of the time you and I have been too busy."

"Maybe."

"Look," she said, moving to perch on the console next to him. "Why don't you just try talking to her more, see what happens? If you really think it's necessary, which I don't believe it is, but if you really want I'll keep Calan occupied elsewhere. How about it?"

Zev looked up at her. "You'd do that for me?"

"I don't like seeing anyone upset, and you're going to do yourself an injury if you keep going like this."

"Okay, if you can just keep Calan away."

She nodded. "Done. But," and the tone in her voice made him sit up straighter. "if you hurt her, you'll answer to me." She looked him right in the eyes as she said this and he was in no doubt she meant it. She was not so melodramatic as to say she would kill him. She wouldn't, he knew that. But she could, and would, make him very, very sorry. She would probably make his life so miserable that he would wish she had killed him!

He reached out to touch her hand. "Kerran, I don't want to hurt her. You know that. I think she's wonderful, the most wonderful person in the universe!"

"Let's not go overboard here." she put in wryly "Just remember that she had a very sheltered upbringing and she may have very different values."

"I know and I don't want to rush things. I just want the chance of knowing that she might like me."

"Of course she likes you!"

"I mean in a special way."

"Oh."

Zev continue to look up at Kerran. He wondered why it was that he had never though of Kerran in the way he did Veril. Kerran was a very attractive girl; bright, witty, strong, a wonderful person. Yet he had never felt a spark of attraction to her. It was almost as though she had a sign on her saying, "Hands off!". Perhaps that was it. She was just too capable, too strong, that there was no need of anyone else and so you didn't even try. But Veril was everything he had ever wanted; sweet, gentle, and yet just as strong and determined in her own way. Kerran and Veril were like night and day. Veril shone with openness, while Kerran could see through the shadows. They were so very different and yet they were like a matched pair, two sides of the same coin.

He squeezed her hand gratefully. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "Not a problem. Now let's see what we can cook up to keep Calan busy, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regin had been pouring over the information from the disks for ages now. Most of the items listed appeared to have been well and truly lost to everyone, the Federation included. The bonus had been half a dozen files that that been lifted from an old Supreme Commander's private data bank. Most was encrypted, except a couple of lines in each paragraph. What on Earth was IMIPAC, he thought to himself, jotting down the information. It gave a grid reference that he would check out sometime. Then there at the end was another acronym, ORAC. This had a cross reference to another file. He would have to try and tap into the Federation data banks to locate that file, but to do that he would need to find someone with more knowledge than himself. Damn! So much for an easy find. Oh, well, he'll try for the IMIPAC. He tapped in the grid reference and left the computer to sort through the information.

When he returned, steaming coffee in hand, it had spat up the data. He sat down to read it. The planet seemed unremarkable, nothing of note except an old base from many years ago. An escaped criminal apparently crashed on the planet and that was the last entry, except for a brief note made by the Supreme Commander that under no circumstances was any Federation ship to come close to this planet. It was basically off-limits to all Federation.

Now why would that be, he wondered, sitting back and staring off into space. He pursed his lips. He was fully restocked. He could make a long space journey. He punched in the data and asked for a flight plan. Three weeks away. Yes, he could make that fine. But where to then? He punched in further data and viewed it. There were a couple of planets only a couple of weeks away where he could replenish supplies and possibly pick up a few jobs. Yes, it could be a worthwhile trip. Well, there was little point wondering about it any more. Either he goes or he doesn't. It seemed foolish to pass up an opportunity. With that he set the co-ordinates, rechecked the ship over once more, and lifted off.

The planet was as unremarkable as the data had stated as Regin viewed it on the screen. It seemed pleasant enough though; climate mild, atmosphere breathable. He set the ship down near the remains of what must have been the old base mentioned. He could see no sign of life though. He pursed his lips and thought. Should he take his chances and go out and look? He couldn't think why anything the Federation thought was important would be here. He decided to go, being certain to be armed even though there appeared to be no danger.

He wandered around a bit, checking things over. Most was just empty, broken down buildings. Then he came across something that made him pause. There before him was a vegetable patch, set out neatly in rows. He carefully looked around him. Where there was a garden there would be a gardener. It was looked after carefully, with no signs of neglect or time for weeds to encroach upon it. So the owners were still here and nearby, but where? He scanned the area. The nearest building was a small hut over to the right. The windows were all intact and clean – a dead give-away amongst the ruin and dereliction around them. There was no movement from it so he cautiously took a step towards it and then paused. Still no movement, so he continued on his way slowly.

He stopped at the door. Should he knock? Well, it would be the polite thing to do. As long as the owners don't believe in shoot first, ask questions later. With a shrug he knocked loudly. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Cautiously, he turned the handle and pushed it open, putting his head through to look around.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no reply. The interior was clean and well looked after. Everything was tidily put in its place. He stepped into the room and walked around. He reached out a hand and touched a delicate sculpture of a bird.

"What do you want?" the low, quiet voice behind him made him jump and spin round. There behind him was a woman; small, petite, dark hair greying, possibly around 40 years old, and holding what was obviously a weapon. Which was pointed directly at him. He slowly raised his hands.

"Who are you?" she asked again, very calmly, her voice indicating no other emotion.

"My name's Regin." he answered.

"What do you want?"

"I.. uhm," He paused, uncertain of what to say. "I didn't know there was anyone here."

"Then why did you come?"

He thought for a moment and then decided to take the plunge. "I came looking for something. I thought I might find it here."

"What?"

"It's called IMIPAC. I don't know exactly what it is but I gather it's some kind of weapon."

"Why do you want it?"

"To sell."

A hardness crept over her face. "Why?"

"Well, if the Federation want it so badly then I could sell it to others. I don't want the Federation to get it. I just can't figure out why they left it here in the first place."

"They didn't have much choice. We made them."

"You!" His astonishment was ill concealed.

"Yes. I and my …husband."

"You have IMIPAC?"

"We do. And we made it quite clear to the Federation that we were prepared to use it if they did not leave us alone."

"So that's why the ban was put on this planet!"

"Yes," The quiet voice answered. "You are not from the Federation?" she said, lowering the weapon.

"No, not at all. I just thought I could find some of the things that have gone missing from the Federation, see if they're still around, maybe sell them to the rebellion. I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to think the Federation would get their hands on these things."

"Are you part of the rebellion?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Yet you don't like the Federation?"

He shrugged. "Most people don't, but unless you can fight a fight you can win, you only end up dead, and usually for nothing."

She motioned for him to sit, setting the weapon down and moving to pour out two drinks. She handed one to him. "You sound as though you know of this. Isn't it better to be free?"

He took a sip. "Of course it is. But what's the point in being dead? You're no free-er then."

She sat opposite him. "True, but you should fight for what you believe in."

"I don't know what I believe in anymore. My mother always fought for everything, she would have fought on. And my father…" he grimace. "Well, he fought all the time against the Federation - and ended up dead for his troubles."

"You are angry at him for doing so?"

Regin looked up. "I guess. I still feel his place was with us."

"We all must follow where our hearts take us."

"How did you come to be here?" he asked. "I thought there was no-one living here."

"I was a slave. Kasar brought me with him when he escaped from the Federation."

"Kasar?"

"Yes. He made IMIPAC. He was quite mad."

"What happened to him?"

"The Federation killed him. But he had set me free before he died, so I was no longer a bond slave but a free woman."

"How did you survive here?"

"I was protected. By the man who became my husband."

"Who was he?"

"He came with the Federation, but he was not one of them. He saved me and then we used IMIPAC to force the Federation to leave us alone. I had nowhere else to go so I wanted to remain here. He stayed with me. We have had a very good life here."

"You're not going to give me IMIPAC, are you?"

She shook her head. "It is too dangerous, and it is the only protection we have. The Federation may always decide to return."

Regin nodded and finished the last of his drink. "It doesn't matter. At least the Federation won't have it and that makes me feel a lot better. Thank you for your hospitality. I won't let anyone know you're here."

"Thank you for that. Can you find your way back to your ship?"

"Yes, thank you."

She held a hand out to him. "Good luck. I hope you finally find your destiny."

Regin took her small, delicate hand in his. "Maybe I will. You never told me your name?"

She smiled sweetly, "Rashel."

"Goodbye, Rashel."

He made his way back to the ship and settled down. Rashel had been so calm, such an innocent soul. As the ship fired up and began to lift off, he switched on the viewer. Rashel had come out to see him off and as the ship rose higher another figure joined her – a taller, broader figure.

Something in the walk and the stance, struck Regin violently. He zoomed the viewer to maximum as the ship ascended rapidly. The face that came into focus briefly shocked him – for although it was older, greyer, fuller, and more lined, it seemed so very familiar to his childhood memories. He stared at the viewer long after the planet was no more than a pinprick of light amongst the multitude.

"I've found something!" Zev's shout roused them all, no matter where in the ship they were. Even if he hadn't used the intercom, the excitement in his voice would probably still have carried it through out the vessel.

From all directions they converged on the flight deck; Veril wiping hands on a towel from the galley, Calan with a screwdriver still in hand from the engine room, Kerran rubbing sleep from tired eyes.

Zev looked up as they approached, enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes.

"Look!" he said, pointing at the monitor in front of him. After a long period of time Zev had finally managed to complete his machine and had begun the delicate task of reading the damaged computer components they had salvaged from Xenon. Most had proved useless, or so severely damaged they were beyond his limited ability, but he had gathered a few bits of information. Every bit had been of interest for them but never had Zev sounded so excited.

They all peered closely at the monitor. The information kept breaking into myriad bits as the components were scrambled but some of it remained readable.

"There!" Zev said, halting the scrolling information and tapping the screen. A fragment of a sentence remained amidst the nonsense.

Veril read it out loud. "….the trail appears .. end .. Guada …. so that is where we will go. From there, who knows? What…."

"Well?" Zev queried, asking the others their opinion.

"I don't know. Do we have any other information?" Kerran asked.

Zev shook his head. "Nothing to give a clearer picture of what it all means. It talks of a trail but I don't know what for or anything else. There's no mention of it amongst any of the other stuff. But it definitely gives the name of something, maybe a planet – Guada."

"And it says they were going to go there." put in Calan. "So I think that's our clue."

Zev fiddled some more with the controls.

"Any luck?" Veril asked, walking in.

He shook his head. "Nothing so far."

"What have we got?" Veril asked, unzipping her jacket. Zev streadfastedly refused to look up and get distracted.

"Nothing more than the word 'guada'." he replied.

Veril grimaced. "That's just not enough to narrow things down. The computer pulled up nearly 100 names with 'guada' forming part of it – from planets to countries to cities to ships. We need something more."

"I know." Zev agreed. "I think we could hazard a guess that we are looking for a planet but we could be wrong."

"Even then, we've got more than a couple of dozen planets to choose from," Veril put in. "And they stretch from one end of the known sectors to the other. We could spend a lifetime trying to see them all."

"I'll keep trying." Zev said, fiddling some more.

"Oh, Zev," Veril said, stepping closer and laying her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to imply that you weren't doing your best. If anyone can find something more from these scraps, it's you. Without you, we wouldn't even have had this much."

Veril's touch seemed to burn right through the jacket material to heat his skin. He looked up into her face, her bright blue eyes looking back. He put one hand up to cover hers resting on his shoulder, taking it in his, and keeping hold rose to his feet.

"Veril," he began, when he was interrupted by the hum of the outer door opening, and the sound of footsteps. He let go of Veril's hand, turning with an unspoken curse at this unwelcome interruption. Kerran stepped onto the flight deck.

"How's things?" she asked.

Zev abruptly turned his back and sat down again as Veril moved away. "Slow." he replied, making every effort to not let his frustration show in his voice. He had to tell himself sternly that it wasn't Kerran's fault to have walked in just when he had finally got up the courage to tell Veril how he felt about her.

"So nothing more?" Kerran asked, coming closer and reading the monitor next to him that was capturing the distorted signals from the damaged equipment as Zev triggered it.

He shrugged. "Nothing that hasn't already been mentioned. The rest is so scrambled the computers can't even take a guess at it."

Kerran frowned, slipping her jacket from her shoulders and tossing it on the console before sitting. "If only we had some way of narrowing things down." she muttered, brow creasing.

Veril reached over and picked up Kerran's jacket, gave it a quick flick and hung it neatly over the back of a chair. Kerran flashed her a quick apologetic smile for her laziness.

"We just don't know enough to even hazard a guess." Veril said, seating herself on the other side of Zev. "None of us know anything more of what or where they went after Xenon."

"I know, I know," Kerran said, waving a hand in the air in frustration. "Doesn't mean I don't wish we did!"

"Did what?" Calan asked as he entered at the end of the conversation.

"Know anything more of where they were going." Kerran put in. There was no need to explain who 'they' were. "Any ideas on your part?"

Calan shrugged fluidly. "None. I'm probably more in the dark than any of you." Considering Calan's isolated upbringing the others had to acknowledge that as probably true.

"Let's review the fragments we've got." Veril suggested. "Even a single word may give us another idea."

Kerran grimaced at the thought, she didn't enjoy pouring over monitors and researching.

"It's worth the time." Calan said, agreeing with Veril.

"Can't hurt," Zev said also, although Kerran knew Zev would agree with just about anything Veril said, even if just to make sure that Veril wasn't left alone with Calan.

Oh, well, she thought, outnumbered again. "Okay." she said, resignedly. "Let's set up a roster and take it one at a time. Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Veril said, volunteering.

"All right, I've been making some enquiries. There's a short freighter run of some Spirian cloth into the next sector, probably a two week round trip. Why don't we take that on?"

"It will give us time to go through these tapes again and not be too far out of our way if we find anything." Calan agreed.

"Any other thoughts?"

Veril and Zev shook their heads. "Sounds good to me. Gives us some income while we research." he said.

"Great." Kerran said. "Calan, you come with me and we'll get this sorted. Zev, Veril, get things started for loading."

"Right." and they went about their business.

They were heading back after the drop off, everyone gathered around the flight deck in various poses of relaxation. Warming cups of beverage steamed in all hands.

"So, what's the verdict?" Zev asked, taking a sip of his drink, feet propped up on a console, well clear of any delicate workings.

"We don't seem to have come up with anything different to what we did before." Veril said, sounding dejected. She was perched delicately on the arm of one of the flight chairs.

"May be, may be not." Calan spoke up, musingly.

"Why?" Kerran asked from the other side of the console, elbows resting on the top.

"Perhaps we've been approaching this the wrong way." he replied.

"What's the right way?" Veril asked.

"Well," Calan took another sip, his eyes unfocused as he thought. "Perhaps we should just try running a word match through the computer and see what it comes up with as a destination."

"That would take forever!" Zev said scornfully.

Calan looked over at him. "Not really. One word we're fairly certain of as the destination is 'guada', and we are pretty certain we're looking for a planet. All we now need to do is run the deciphered fragments we have through the computer, linked to that word and see what comes up."

"But what if the word we need isn't one of those we've deciphered?" Kerran asked.

Calan shrugged. "Then we don't get our answer." he replied pragmatically.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Kerran said, standing up. "Zev?"

"Already on it." he replied, swinging his feet down to the floor and pulling his chair closer to the board. His fingers began flying over the keys before him. "I'll program the computer to take everything we've got and link it to 'guada', either before or after and bring up matches or likely matches. There," he hit a final key and leant back. "That should do it."

"How long will it take?" Veril asked, moving over to him.

"Only a few moments I'd imagine," and sure enough the sound of a bell alerted them to the computers response. No-one moved for a moment, uncertainty holding them back.

Kerran suddenly leant forward and hit a monitor screen button. "Let's see what we have."

The monitor lit up showing a list of half a dozen names, but the one that caught their eyes was the largest print and flashing. This was the computer's likeliest match. They all stared silently at it, as it continued to pulse brightly.

"Well," Calan said, letting out an audible breath of air. "That looks like where we're going." The screen continued to flash out the words: Guada Prime.

"What do we know about Guada Prime?" Kerran asked.

Veril was already sitting at another console tapping in the query. "It's had quite a chequered history; started off as a colony planet, settled as a farming/agricultural community, then it became a mining planet after a Federation survey team discovered it was rich in natural mineral deposits. There appears to be something of an issue there, all laws were rescinded at that time." She tapped a further query and gasped as she read the stats before her. She looked up at the others with horror-filled eyes. "Most of the farming families were either killed or forced to leave! How could that happen?"

Kerran leant over her to read also. "It was a way for the Federation to exploit the planet's resources."

"How?" Veril questioned, bewildered.

Calan answered her, "By rescinding all law on the planet that meant that the mining companies could do whatever they liked and the farmers would have no avenue of protection."

"But…but that's murder!" Veril had learnt soon enough that the Federation was ruthless but this blatant murder of innocents shook her to her very soul.

"The Federation don't care how they get what they want," Kerran said quietly. "As long as they get it. What happened next?"

Veril dragged her mind back to the present and away from the horrifying past. She scanned the information. "It was a mining town for the next 20 odd years and then went under martial law."

"Martial law?" Zev spoke up. "I thought law had been thrown out?"

"The day of the bounty hunter." Calan put in quietly. Zev looked over at him for further explanation. "The only way to enforce the law on a lawless planet is to have the bounty hunters do it. Once law was established they would be able to rejoin the Federation."

"But the Federation was the one doing it all!"

"That's right, but who's to prove that?"

"What then?" Kerran prodded Veril.

Veril shook her head as she read the last of the information with pursed lips. "Nothing much else. The mining closed down only a couple of years later – too costly to keep it going. There's only small communities left on it now." She quirked an eyebrow at the irony of it. "Mostly farmers."

"So it all goes back to the land." Calan said philosophically.

"There's one thing." And the tone in Veril's voice alerted them all to a find. She looked up at them. "During the period of martial law a rebellion was put down." They took this news in silence. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Well," Kerran said. "I think that decided us, doesn't it?"

"You bet!" Zev said firmly.

"Okay. Punch in the co-ordinates for Guada Prime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Regin had been spending weeks trying to crack the code. Once IMIPAC was off the list and a couple of others had led to dead ends as well, that had only left the last entry, ORAC. He was still no closer to finding out what it was, and even the cross reference file that he had finally been able to clandestinely access had been encrypted, but he had refused to give up. It was too tantalising. So every spare minute he had been working on it, and now he had finally cracked it. There wasn't much but it was enough. "ORAC," it read, "Ensor's brainchild (deceased). Last known location: Guada Prime. Seek and locate with all speed. Commissioner Sleer."

Regin sat back and pursed his lips. The infamous Commissioner Sleer. Still rumoured to be a driving force in the Federation for all that she wasn't well known or seen. She had been involved with the Federation for many, many years, for as long as he could remember anyway. So. If Sleer had been after ORAC, and with some urgency, it would be a find indeed. He called up the information on the planet listed. Not a problem, he thought, and set his co-ordinates. Maybe better luck this time.

"But what if we're wrong?" Veril asked, as they headed off. "Prime could be meaning the number in that context and nothing to do with the planet."

"Could be, Veril, but every other match is just as likely, or unlikely, in this case." Calan replied calmly. "We've either got to take the chance and try somewhere or remain forever trying to guess."

Veril slumped in her chair. "I know," she replied, softly. "I guess I'm feeling scared." she added, looking up at Calan.

His eyes darkened with sympathy and he laid a hand over hers. "I know, Veril. It's not easy trying to find the truth."

"I'm scared of what truth we'll find." Veril clarified. "I know we all believe that our parents are dead. None of us expect to find them alive. But still….it's this unknowing that made us all begin this journey. What will we find at the end of it? What if we find out things we don't want to know? What does that make us?"

"The same." Calan said firmly. "It does not change the people that we are. The sins of our fathers are not ours, no matter what they are. We are our own people and no-one else's."

Veril gave a small smile. "I know you're right, Calan. In my heart, I know you're right, but I'm still scared. The end of the journey could be near, what do we do after? Do we all just go home?"

Calan shrugged. "We'll decide when the time comes. We have not reached the journey's end yet, and none of us will leave before then, so don't worry about something yet to come. Don't we have enough to worry about just at present?"

Veril gave a small laugh. "Usually!" she agreed. "And the first worry is who's on galley duty?"

"Why?"

"Zev's cooking, and you know what that's like!"

Calan rolled his eyes with a smile. "Only too well!" It wasn't that Zev was a bad cook, but he liked his meals spicy and hot, usually far too hot for the others comfort. "Let's head down there and see if we can't temper the seasoning." Calan said, standing and offering a hand to Veril.

"You distract him and I'll hide them." she said with an impish smile.

"Agreed!' Calan declared as they left the flight deck.

Regin yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He staggered from his bed, pulling his rumpled clothes a little straighter but not really bothering too particularly. His first stop was ablutions, the second, to check the flight monitor, the third the galley for a rejuvenating cup of beverage.

As he sipped the drink the furry sensation in his mouth began to dissipate and he began to feel more human. He rubbed some sleep from his eyes as he sat down in the flight chair and took another sip. His eyes scanned over the screens of data, automatically registering what was right and if anything was wrong. The past couple of days had been rather harrowing. They had run into a meteorite shower that had crept up on them with little warning from the sensors. Although the ship was sturdy enough and the shields would hold, he had had to remain awake for the entire time, just in case. Just in case the shields failed, just in case the hull was punctured, just in case the hull sealant didn't function properly, just in case some vital part of the ship was damaged, just in case they were pulled off course due to the interference, just in case…..the list of 'just in cases' went on for two days and so he had remained awake.

When they were finally clear he stoped at the very next hospitable planet, though it wasn't the first 'habitable' planet. The first one he came across was a Federation outpost and he had no intention of landing there and having his ship confiscated and drafted into the forces, so he had kept going. The next planet was a Federation planet also - what ones weren't, he thought - but here was a vast native population and from what he was able to discern they were not being completely controlled by the Federation's use of drugs. They obviously were using some but this planet boasted a thriving space trading port and was properly registered as such so Regin felt a little more comfortable in requesting a landing. He was told to expect a visit form the Space Port Controller, who happened to have a Federation trooper as escort, but the SPC simply scanned his freighter ticker ID, mentioned a few port rules to be abided by, asked for his reason in being there and made sympathetic noises after Regin explained it was for maintenance from a meteorite shower, stamped a port pass and wished him good flying before leaving.

Regin let out a breath of relief at the relaxed and efficient manner it had been conducted and gladly went about repairs. Fortunately, these were only minor and he had to go to the stores only twice for parts, once for something he didn't have in stock himself, another time when he found that the spare part he had been carrying had come loose from its bracket at some time and been damaged also. So after roundly cursing his own carelessness, he went and purchased the part and another spare, repaired the bracket and checked that the spare was securely fastened this time.

Once repairs were finished, he made a brief trip into the nearby space port city and found some rations. He was determined to only choose dried or reconstituted goods. Although there was nothing to stop the Federation drugging these items also it tended to keep it for the fresh produce and water that the locals ate. Perhaps they realised that most traders would use the rations more than fresh produce and for the Federation to continue to survive, trade had to continue. Drugged up freighter crews would not be a viable option. So Regin purchased his rations and retuned to his ship before leaving to continue on his way.

He rubbed a hand again across his face, feeling the roughness of stubble and an itchiness that he knew betokened dried and flaking skin. Dehydration was a common risk in space-faring. Not so much the lack of drinking water, but the recycled air of the life support systems dried out the skin and, if not careful, this could lead to open sores, raw and weeping that would never heal despite all modern medical science could do. He had met an old freighter captain once, no longer flying, who still bore those sores. Once they developed they were susceptible to all sorts of things, especially fungal attacks. This man had half his face missing from where bacteria had entered through the raw skin and literally eaten his face away from the inside. Regin vowed he would never let his carelessness result in that for him. However, here he was, with the first signs showing.

He dragged himself to his feet and to the shower cubicle. The hot stinging spray of water did more to revive him than he had thought. He relished the feel on his skin and lathered the cleanser all over his body. The small gritty bits in the cleanser scoured away the dead skin from more than just his face. He pushed another button and the suds were washed away. He spread the hair depletion lather over his face. He had once considered growing a beard but couldn't stand the itching that began and so decided that it was just as easy to deplete every day or so. After all, it's not as though there's anyone around to see what state he's in, a reason why he didn't bother being too particular about his clothing either.

After a final rinse he pushed the last button and relished as the hot air blew over his body, drying it. He stepped from the cubicle and eyed his clothes with a little distaste. Although he wasn't a particular person, now his body was clean he didn't really relish the idea of crawling back into clothing that had been on his back for the past 3 days. He sighed and began to move. There was no recourse but to walk to his room and grab another change of clothes, stuffing these into the laundry chute as he went, which he did. He brushed his damp hair back from his forehead and retuned to the galley for another steaming cup to drink.

Once he was re-seated at the console he felt one hundred times better than he had. Not for the first time he wished he had more than a crew of one, him. Sharing the duties would certainly be welcome. He flicked a couple of switches and scanned the information. A light flickered indicating a transmission was waiting. It was from Tagin, a sometime acquaintance of Regin's, one that would sometimes come up with some interesting information – for a price, of course. He took a sip of his drink as he scanned the brief message.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself. "So we've got some old information from the Space Commander, have we? Okay, let's see what you give me before I pay you." He typed in a brief reply and sent it on its way, before turning back to the flight screens. There were no anomalies showing in this area, although the last meteorite shower hadn't shown either. He couldn't really blame the sensors for that, he supposed, but one day he did want to upgrade the system so it was further reaching.

The transmission light flickered at the corner of his eye. "That was quick," he thought, pushing the button and reading. "So you're confirming Guada Prime has an old security rating and ORAC, what ever it is, gets a mention. Also some rebellion trouble, wonder what that was about. Doesn't show anything more though. Well, I suppose you should get something for your efforts, Tagin. Want to keep on your good side in case I want anything else. So here's a little fee and I'll get you to do the research on Guada Prime so I can get some sleep." He sent off the message, checked the course was set correctly for the planet before retuning to his bed for some more much needed sleep.

"Where are we?" Kerran asked Zev.

"Just coming to the outer borders." he replied. "Look," He tuned on the large front monitor, where a planetary system showed up. One point pulsed brightly - their goal, Guada Prime.

"What about the other planets?" Kerran queried, leaning against the console's side.

Zev pursed his mouth as he pulled up data and scanned it, "Nothing of great interest that I can find. This one," and another of the points flashed red, "has a Federation outpost so it might be wise to avoid it. No indication as to whether they patrol the entire system or not, but it might be best to assume that they do and keep an eye out."

"What's the numbers?"

Zev shrugged. "The normal for an outpost in such a sector according to the data." he grimaced "But we all know that this isn't necessarily the truth."

Kerran mirrored his grimace as she pushed away from the console. "Only too true." she replied, seating herself in the chair next to Zev and pulling up some flight data.

"Okay, let's see. If we want to avoid the outpost and the logical flight paths they could be using if they're patrolling, it looks like we need to go this route." A moving dotted line began to trace a path on the monitor screen, ending at the still pulsing point that was Guada Prime. "What do you think?" she asked.

Zev nodded, "Looks good to me."

"Okay, lock it in." and Zev did so. "What have we got on Guada Prime itself? Any more information?" she asked.

Zev shook his head. "It's a real mish-mash. There have been so many changes over the years and what they have on file from 20 odd years ago is sketchy at best. I'm not sure how much to even believe. It could all be propaganda, the way the Federation has always been. So I don't think we're any better off for checking."

Kerran sighed, this was not going to be easy. "So what are we likely to come on now?"

Zev pulled up another set of data and scanned it as he spoke. "It seems to have a pretty small population, mainly agricultural on the north-west sector, some forestry on the southern side. There's a small space port there where they trade in timber, but it appears all natural produce is grown for local consumption. There's evidence of extensive mining having been carried out at some point, mostly in the northern regions. I'd say the land would be pretty barren around those areas, even after this long. The Federation never bothered much about sustainability of the land."

"Do you suggest we actually go to the space port?" Kerran asked, turning her chair to face Zev.

He frowned, mirroring her action so he faced her. "Not sure." he replied, thinking.

She drummed the fingers of her left hand on the console, frowning at the pulsing light on the screen, before turning back to Zev. "If we go to the space port, how much attention do you think we'll attract? Would we be viewed as just a trader or would there be some speculation?"

Zev chewed his bottom lip. "We might be able to get away with it but from what I can gather there's not a lot of trade carried out and it would be pretty specific. So I would imagine that they would recognise all the normal traders and an unknown like us would arouse some interest."

"Interest we really don't want." Kerran put in.

"Exactly," Zev agreed.

Kerran drummed her fingers a little longer then swung her chair back to face the console and began plotting a course. "Okay, let's start scanning as soon as we get in range of Guada Prime and find a spot to set down without drawing notice from the population. Make our first set down close enough for us to get into the town and see what we can find out. We can move later on if need be. We need to find out from the locals if the Federation do any patrolling, not just by air but also on foot and see if we can track any history that could give us a lead."

"Sounds good," Zev said, swinging back to the board and following her instructions. A final flick of the switch settled it in. Zev leant back and yawned.

"Get to bed." Kerran told him "You've done your shift. I'll fill in Calan and Veril when they come on." Zev nodded and stood, taking a moment to stretch his back muscles. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"What?" he said, swinging round to face her in surprise.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Veril. Have you told her yet?" He almost opened his mouth and said "Told her what?", but then thought better of it. Kerran didn't like being treated like an idiot, and she was anything but.

"No, not yet." he replied, not elaborating.

"So when are you going to?" she asked, almost demandingly.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Later, Kerran. There just never seems to be the time."

"Then make time." Kerran stated practically.

Zev sighed, starting to make his way to the door. "I will, soon."

"You'd better." was her final remark as he left the flight deck.

Zev knew she was right. He should make the time, somehow, to talk to Veril but he would either shy away from doing so or they kept getting interrupted. He paused as the door to his quarters swished open. What had Kerran meant by her parting comment? Did she mean that if he waited too long Veril wouldn't want him? Or was she warning him that Veril would find another? Was Veril showing an interest in Calan after all? He knew that Kerran didn't believe Veril and Calan were interested in each other in that way, but they did spend a lot of time together and feelings like that could grow out of friendship. Was that what Kerran was trying to tell him?

He groaned as he stepped into his room. How was he supposed to sleep now! He gave himself a mental shake and peeled off his tunic before lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. Soon. He would speak to Veril soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kerran watched the pulsing light on the monitor screen. Flash on… flash off… on… off…. on… off. Every flash posed another question, another doubt. She knew she wasn't the only one to be worried about this trip. Possibly Calan was the only one not showing great anxiety but that was because he already suspected that his 'mother', Cally, had not been with the others when they came here.

She watched the flash again. Guada Prime, a planet of problems right from the start. A planet of death and destruction to all those that had come to it, if the databank was to be believed. Farmers, foresters, miners; all had come, tried to make a living, and then been destroyed, like fallen empires rising from the ashes of the ones before. The bounty hunters had had a field day during those turbulent times, they were in demand no matter which side was in power and they didn't care who was paying as long as they got paid. There had been a lot of suffering on Guada Prime - a lot of suffering.

She got up and walked down to the monitor screen, reaching out a hand to lightly touch the pulsing point. Such a small point of light in the vastness of the universe, such a small point to house so much death. She dropped her hand to her side. Morbid thoughts she knew, but could she think anything but? This could be the last resting place of her father, of Veril's and Zev's fathers. This could be where they died, and if not here then it would be somewhere else. She acknowledged that a small part in the back of her mind still hoped that her father was alive, that she would be able to see him, speak to him, touch him, know he was a real, living person. A part of her wanted to know he was proud of her. A part of her wished to believe that he loved her. The practical part of her mind knew that he hadn't even known that she existed. That part of her mind told her that he had killed her mother, the woman he was said to have loved, albeit in self-defence. That part of her mind wondered if he would have killed her just for being who she was. That part wondered if he even knew how to love. Then the largest part of her mind would remind her that she will never know.

She turned her back on the monitor screen and sat down. She cast one last glance at the pulsing light on the screen. Guada Prime. They would be there in 3 days. Time to ensure that all shipboard systems were working effectively. She then forgot the screen and turned her mind to the data scrolling before her as she began the diagnostics checks. They would only be half way through by the time Calan and Veril awoke and her shift was over.

Regin glanced at the screen, the planet below filling it. It seemed innocuous enough, though looks could be deceiving as Regin knew too well. He had closely monitored all air activity around the planet for the past day but had seen nothing untoward. He had kept one sensor trained on the planet housing the Federation outpost, but nothing had arisen. He was still taking no chances. He scrolled through the information his informant, Tagin, had sent to him. Nothing of particular interest there, nothing that could really help him. He pondered now what to do - should he wait longer or just go in? He mentally shrugged. What was the point in waiting longer? Nothing had happened so far, and if it was going to when he arrived, well, then it would happen if he arrived today, tomorrow or whenever.

He strode back to the flight chair and sat down, setting in the course to take a landing pattern to Guada Prime's space port. He watched as they got closer and closer. Still, there was nothing to indicate that there was anything untoward and he began to relax. From the information he had on Guada Prime he didn't think he would be finding much. Why something so important to the Federation as this ORAC contraption would be found on a backwater planet like this was seeming more and more absurd. Surely if the Federation had known it was here they could have easily found and removed it. He wondered if some enterprising Federation trooper had done just that and kept the knowledge from his superiors. Although, to then hide the existence of it for the next 20 or so years would be something of a feat. What's the point of having it if they couldn't, or wouldn't, do anything with it? There was certainly no profit in that.

A voice crackled over the intercom, startling him out of his reverie. He cursed himself for his lack of attention. He was still tired and it was beginning to show. If this town had a good hotel, a soft large bed and proper bath would go a long way to helping him to recuperate. The voice crackled again and he answered with his ship's ID and requested landing instructions. There was barely a pause before they were passed to him. As he drew nearer he could see there were only two landing pads, and both were currently empty. What he saw of the space port and surrounding town showed it to be nothing more than a provincial planet. Well, that would hopefully make the locals more keen to talk, just so they could get some outside news in return. The ship shuddered as it landed and he rolled his shoulders to loosen tense muscles. Gods, it would be good to walk in fresh air again and stretch the muscles properly. He sent a quick query to the port control to ascertain any planetary customs that he needed to abide by, and receiving word that there were none, he prepared to leave the ship.

He wandered away from the port towards the nearest buildings, unconsciously keeping on hand in the pocket of his jacket against the gun placed there. He had been correct in assuming it would be a hotel of sorts. The downstairs was devoted to a small bar and upon enquiry he found the upstairs to be rooms for let. He bade to view them and although small and simple they were clean and certainly were, by far, better than his sleeping quarters on board. So after a little haggling he agreed upon a price with the proprietor and moved in. His first move was to lay down on the bed, luxuriating in the softness and promptly fell asleep.

"So that's Guada Prime." Calan made it more a statement than a question, but Kerran still nodded.

"That's it." she said, standing, staring at the view screen, arms folded across her chest.

"Not much to look at, is it?" Zev put in.

"What did you expect? A pleasure planet?" Calan answered.

"No, but maybe something a little more advanced. You'd hardly know if anyone was living there."

"Well, the population is fairly small now, after all that's happened. At least that should make it easier for us to look around a bit."

"Yes, there is that." Kerran said, turning. "We don't really want questions and we probably wouldn't get a great deal of information from these people, not with all the upheavals this planet has had over the years."

"So where do we start?" Veril asked, glancing across the landscape showing on the screen.

Kerran grimaced, "Who knows? Have we got any more information on where this so-called rebellion was put down?"

"Not really. There was reference to a couple of townships but that's all. I can try calling up an old map and find the grid references. That may narrow things down."

"It's a start anyway. Can you do that before we land?"

"I'm on it now." Veril sat at the console and quickly brought up the information for analysis. They overlaid a survey map over the top and studied it.

"Here or here, I think." she finally said.

Zev peered over her shoulder to do a double check and nodded his head in agreement. "I think you're right."

Kerran turned away from the screen. "Have we found anywhere to land?" she queried Zev.

"Think so." He tapped a couple of switches and another screen lit up, this time of a map of the planet below. "There's the town," and a bright yellow dot appeared on the map. "Here's a plantation off to the side, past the most heavily agricultural areas," a green square appeared. "I think a good spot would be here." and a red cross appeared just next to the green shading.

"Why there?" Calan asked from where he sat.

Zev looked over to him. "There's a barren outcropping, could be left-overs from the mining days. It will provide a pretty good landing pad for the ship, but be close enough to the forest that we should be able to camouflage it if need be. Also it will still put us close enough to the town so we can come and go as we like."

"Sure it's stable if it's old mine workings?" Kerran asked, coming closer.

"Pretty certain. I've run some seismic checks and that area seems to be solid bedrock. Most of this spot seems to have been surface stripped, not undercut. The deeper workings are further to the north and stretch to the east. That's pretty bad up that way."

"Okay. Let's go down." Kerran took her seat. "Calan, keep an eye on the screen for any activity. We don't want any surprises. Veril, listen out for anything coming through the communication net. If you pick up any transmissions that could have something do with us, let us know." Veril nodded in reply as Calan also strapped himself in.

Kerran began their descent and the planet loomed larger and larger in the screen until she switched it off. It didn't help them in their landing and so was more of a distraction than assistance. They ignored the buffeting they received passing through the atmosphere, it was no worse than other times, and finally the whine of the engines intensified as the speed of descent decreased and levelled out, before slowing to almost a standstill as the ship hovered for a moment before the landing struts connected with the ground with a reverberating thump. The noise of the engines and ship gradually ceased as Zev and Kerran checked and shut down each aspect until all was quiet.

"Let's see what's out there now." Kerran said, turning the view screen back on. It showed them barren rock before them, with scraggly looking shrubs and clumps of tussocky grass. Kerran panned the view around as the rocks disappeared into healthier looking trees that thickened the further back they went. The trees pretty much covered one side of them, the rocks in front. "Good landing." she complimented Zev, for his assistance. He flashed a grin.

Calan turned around in his chair. "Do we go out?" he asked.

"Guess so." Kerran replied as Veril also turned her chair. "Grab some weapons we don't know what's out there so let's not take chances. Veril, set the computer to monitoring transmissions and store them. See if you can set it up to flag us if some key words come up. You know the sort of thing."

Veril nodded and turned back to her board. Calan and Zev were already moving towards the weapons locker as Kerran finished locking the flight controls down. Now, even in the unlikely chance that someone got onto the flight deck, they wouldn't be able to take off, not without smashing the boards first and then having to fix them. That's usually enough to put off most self-respecting thieves. Zev came back and handed her a gun, Calan doing the same for Veril

"We ready?" Kerran asked, standing and strapping on the weapon.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Zev said for all of them.

They moved outside and looked around. "Seems quiet enough at least," Calan commented.

"So what next?" Zev asked.

"Zev," Kerran said," Get the cart down. Calan and I will head into town and see what we can find out. We'll report in every half hour, that way if anything goes wrong you've got a chance to get out quick. Don't try and wait longer. I'd rather you wasted the fuel and got airborne again if we're late calling than you being caught on the ground for an air attack." Zev nodded, he knew she was right although he looked none too happy about it.

"You and Veril can check things out here. Get us a bit of camouflage cover. Don't worry about too much at this point in time until we find out how much we need it, but a little bit won't hurt. Keep us appraised of anything that you pick up over the subspace channels."

"We will." Veril assured her.

Soon Calan and Kerran were winding their way through the trees using the compass heading Zev had plotted into the cart towards the town.

"Do we have a cover story to tell the locals?" Calan asked as they bounced along. Kerran manoeuvred around another tree before replying.

"Let's keep it simple and don't volunteer it unless we're asked. Why not just say we're traders and we're looking at new areas to break into? Tell them the routes we usually do and just say we wanted to see if we could set up one of our own so we don't have the competition."

Calan nodded. "That's feasible. We know they do some trading so that gives us a way to have at least heard of them."

"We'll have to see how they deal with strangers first. They may not be the friendly type at all."

"We're going to have our chance soon." Calan said, indicating with his chin in the direction where a figure could be seen walking towards them.

Kerran slowed the cart whilst Calan unobtrusively readied his gun. As they drew closer to the figure Kerran brought the cart to a standstill just a little distance from the stranger though she did not turn the vehicle off.

"Howdy, neighbours!" the man called out with a smile and a wave.

Kerran put on a wide smile in reply. "Hello."

The man walked closer to them and Calan shifted position, draping one arm over the back of the seat behind Kerran, looking relaxed and at ease, whilst using her body to shield the gun from view as he brought it to bear on the approaching figure. The man reached up and removed his hat, wiping a hand across his brow.

"Been out prospecting?" he asked conversationally.

" No." Kerran replied easily. "We didn't think there was anything worth while left in that area."

"There's not." the man agreed, placing his hat back on. "The minerals were sucked from this place long ago, so you're smart not to be fooled into thinking something was missed. You're not local, are you?"

"Traders," Kerran said, "Hoping to get on a route with a commodity that we don't have to be in competition with the big trade companies. They're making it harder and harder for the smaller people to run a business."

The man nodded his head in agreement, the fight of the common man against the establishment being a common one. "Well, you may have some luck with the timber trade hereabouts. We don't produce enough good quality stuff to make it worthwhile for the big trading corporations to come out here. One small trader does, but he heads to the Gamma sector which is off most of the main trading routes. You could maybe do alright if you picked up a couple of small trade routes and worked back to the bigger ones."

"That's exactly what we're hoping to do, if we can. You talk like you know what it's all about?"

The man chuckled. "In my younger days I worked on a freighter for a while. Paid good money and got to see more of space than I would have if I had stayed at home. I remember some of the way it is. Are you heading for town?"

"Was going to. What's to see there?"

"Not much," the man admitted. "There're a couple of bars but they're really for the locals when we go in to trade. We don't get too many visitors. The Federation don't bother coming out here any more, except once every so often."

"What do they come for?" Kerran asked warily.

"Oh, boredom I imagine. This whole sector is pretty quiet from what we hear, so I imagine the troopers are just plain dying of boredom and feel like a change of scenery. They usually hole up in the hotels and drink themselves stupid before heading back. Oh, if they do turn up it might be a good idea to stay out of town."

"Why?"

"Well, a good looking young lady like your self would find herself in trouble. All our women folk make themselves scarce when the troopers hit town."

"Ah," Kerran said, as understanding dawned. "Fair enough and thanks for the warning. Look, whilst we're here is there anywhere we can go to find out some more about this planet, the history of it, what's been going on? Might be something in it all that will lead us to something else we can trade. Who knows, we may find that they didn't mine it all out."

The man laughed. "You're optimistic, aren't you?" Kerran grinned at him and he chuckled. "Well, you're a trader for sure. They always reckon they're bound to find something of use, somewhere, even if it's not the thing they were originally looing for." He scratched his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there's the town databanks you could try there, though I don't know how much good they'd do you. A lot of years went by where they weren't keeping records due to the troubles hereabouts, so there's bound to be gaps. Or you could ask around to speak to old Abe Neckle. He's been here forever and that's no exaggeration. No-ones been able to disprove that he wasn't, so he must have been. He knows pretty much everything that's gone on hereabouts so if anyone can help he could. Only problem is that he's a bit of a slosh, know what I mean?"

"He's a bit fond of the liquor, is he?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, that he is. Can't blame him really. One way or another he's seen his whole family killed, not to mention all his friends, and lost his livelihood a number of times over. That's enough to drive anyone to drink. So you'll have to buy him a couple to get him talking and keep them coming whilst he is talking. But you've got to watch when to stop, otherwise he starts going off into the realms of fantasy. He's getting on in years and his mind slips after too much drink."

"What should we watch out for?"

The man laughed, though without much humour and a touch of sadness. "When he starts talking about knowing some big shots that were Federation outlaws. Never says names or anything but that's when you know you need to stop."

As the man had spoken, Kerran had felt Calan stiffen next to her and it took all her control to let nothing show on her face or in her mannerisms of how deeply that statement affected her. "Where can we find this Abe Neckle?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, there're only two bars in town, he'll be at either one or the other. Or just ask and someone will be able to tell you."

"Well, we had best be going if we're to get into town and get some work down. Thanks for all your help. You live hereabouts?"

"Just over yonder." he said, pointing, thankfully away from where their ship was. "Might see you around again."

"Maybe. Thanks again." and she started the cart moving.

"Anytime, neighbour, anything to help out old trading partners!" he called after them as they moved off.

"Do you think it's likely?" Calan asked when they were out of ear shot, as he flicked the safety on the gun and stowed it again. He didn't need to clarify his statement, he knew Kerran would know exactly what he was talking about.

She glanced over at him. "What do you think?" she asked back. "Are we reading too much into that statement? Or is it just too much a coincidence to not be the truth?"

Calan shrugged, lounging back again with an arm thrown across the back of the seat. "I admit it sounds so implausible as to be plausible, only because of what we already know. Guada Prime was the best guess we had so that is why we are here. If this old man has been around for as long as claimed then it could be quite likely he does know something, or heard of something. After all, 20 years seems a long time to us but for a man who has been living here all his life it is but a segment of time. I say we definitely need to meet this man and speak to him."

"And get him well and truly drunk so he brings it up." Kerran put in with a grin.

"Yes, but preferably out of earshot of others." Calan clarified. Kerran raised an eyebrow at this caution. Calan continued to explain. "If everyone else stops buying him drinks when he begins this topic, they are hardly likely to have heard more than a smattering. Now, a smattering may be all he does know, but if he knows more and in greater detail I don't think we really want too many other people hearing it. It's not such old news that the names might not still ring a bell, and we don't want attention drawn to our own presence."

"Very true," Kerran agreed as they broke out of the trees into more agricultural lands of ploughed fields and rows of produce. They waved back to the occasional figure in the fields that first waved to them, as they followed what appeared to be the only road, which was little more than a track, but as it still followed the set compass heading they assumed this went to town.

They passed no other people on the road itself and soon reached the town, meandering through the small set buildings before reaching one that was obviously a bar. They pulled up and climbed out, glancing around as they did. No-one appeared to be taking a special interest in them, nor were any Federation troopers to be seen.

"Let's see if we can find Abe Neckel?" Kerran said, gesturing towards the darkened interior.

"Then let's see if we can get him drunk." added Calan as they entered the establishment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regin awoke feeling much refreshed. He could tell he had finally managed to sleep himself out. He had that lazy, not-quite-there feeling as he dozed on the bed. The softness and warmth was a delightful sensation to his space travel weary body. That softness and warmth would only be better if it was flesh and blood, he thought to himself with a smile. He then frowned. When had been the last time he had been with a woman? He thought for a moment. Too long, far too long. He growled to himself, he couldn't seem to go into the paid pleasures or the too-casual acquaintances and he had not met anyone he could trust enough, nor did he want to settle down. So his 'flings' were few and far between. For a young male this proved to be somewhat frustrating many a times.

This unhappy thought pulled him from his comfortable state as he sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He scrubbed a hand over his face and thought a bath, a deep, hot bath to soak the aches from his bones. That spurred him to make his way to the bathroom and turned the water on. He forewent the dispenser of bubblebath which as labelled as lavender. Not quite the image he wanted to portray. When it was deep enough he laid down in it.

So how was he to tackle this, he thought, absently swirling a hand through the water. He could hardly just come out and ask of anyone had heard of something called ORAC. Not the most subtle of techniques. Hmm, he thought, he could find out if they have any records, anything dating back twenty years or so. They could maybe tell him something. But what if they don't mention it by name? He considered that, soaping his arms and chest as he did so. It most likely wont be mentioned by name at all so he will need to look at something else, so what could that be? He washed the lather from his body and closed his eyes as he leant back again. A search of Federation bases on the planet perhaps? Or maybe a search on anything considered unusual. After all, it doesn't mean the Federation ever had it if they were looking for it. So someone else could have had it.

He dozed for a little in the cooling waters before finally getting out. This planet entertained the old fashioned towels for drying and so wrapped a large one around him as he walked back into the bedroom. As the Federation had been looking for, and reading between the lines, had been for some time then it was also quite likely that it was brought to this planet during that time. So perhaps a track on each arrival as it came through and a process of elimination? He grimaced. That would be a long and tedious task but it could provide the most fruitful information. Anyway, first things first, he needs to find out if there's a record bank on the planet. After breakfast.

He dressed in clean clothes and went downstairs, sitting at a table on his own. His order was taken and then he was left for but a moment before his meal arrived. Looking at his chrono he realised it was closer to lunch than breakfast. He shrugged to himself, either way it was food and he began to eat. There was little activity in the room so when movement appeared at the doorway, he looked that way and couldn't stop his right hand dropping to the gun at his side. He could see a dark haired girl with a lighter haired man at her side, make their way to the bar. Not bad looking, he thought. They spoke to the attendant there a moment before leaving and Regin went back to his meal. He was ravenous.

As Kerran and Calan entered, it took a moment for their eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. They both kept moving though, to stand silhouetted against the doorway was like painting a target on their forehead and wearing a sign "Oh, Shoot Me!".

As they made their way to the bar and the attendant busily wiping glasses, Kerran glanced around the room unobtrusively. There were a couple of people there, obviously locals and a curly haired man eating on his own. He had paused as they had entered, his right hand dropping beneath the table top. Kerran felt the hairs on her neck prickle but Calan's steadying hand calmed her. He had seen the stranger also. There was no other movement on the man's part as they reached the bar. A quick query as to the whereabouts of Abe Neckle led them to the next pubs so they made their way out, both taking care to not looking the stranger's direction.

Once outside Calan spoke, "Off worlder?"

Kerran nodded as they left the cart where it was and walked towards the next pub. "I'ld say so. And the touchy type."

"Wanted?"

She shook her head, "Not necessarily so. Could be anything. Could just be the trigger happy type."

"Or just cautious." Calan put in.

Kerran nodded "Maybe. But it worries me that that sort is out here on a backwards planet. Wouldn't think there was anything worth coming here for." She continued to frown as they walked.

"Should we keep an eye on him?"

"Only if he's in the vicinity. We don't have time to waste otherwise. And I would rather spend our time finding out what we can so we can get off this planet as quickly as possible."

"Fair enough. Ready to tackle Mr Neckle?" Calan asked, for they were out the front of the next bar. "Sure am. Let's see what he knows." and they entered the darkened doorway.

Abe Neckle's was easy to find. Long straggly grey hair, with a beard to match in length, slumped shoulders with both hands wrapped around a tankard in front of him. Kerran quirked an eyebrow in query to Calan, who nodded, and they made their way over to the man.

"Mr Neckles?" Calan asked. The head slowly rose and bleary eyes looked at them, not focussing.

"Huh?" was the grunt.

Calan pulled out a chair and sat opposite, bringing himself to eye level. "You are Mr Neckles? We'ld like to talk to you."

The eyes seemed to unfocus even further and without a sound the head suddenly dropped forward onto the table. Kerran and Calan both stared in amazement, surprise holding them.

"There's no point trying to talk to him." a voice said, and they both turned to what was obviously the landlord, who prised the tankard from the gripping fingers. "He'll be out of it for about 4 hours and then be trying to get right back into it." he said, this half depreciating and half in sympathy.

"Oh." Kerran said, at a complete loss for words.

Calan stepped in and took charge, "Can you tell us where the databanks are kept? Are we able to view them now?"

"Surely. Just turn left down the street and it's the building with the crest above the door. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." Calan stood.

"Come back in a few hours and Abe might have sobered up a bit by then."

"We will." and he and Kerran left.

"Well," she said as they stepped out into the light. "They weren't exaggerating how drunk he could get."

"Hopefully we'll catch him when he wakes and before he gets back into that state." said Calan as they walked. "There's the crest." he said pointing up.

They mounted the steps and entered. There was a gnarled looking man at a desk who looked up as they came in. "Can I help you?"

"We were told all the databanks were able to be viewed here.' Calan said.

"By all means, by all means," he said, bustling forward. "This way, this way, mind your step. This is delightful. Such interest, so heartening. I never thought I would see the day when this place would actually be used again, and now two sets of visitors in one day. Wonderful!"

Calan and Kerran shared a glance. "Two?" Calan kept his voice steady, although he noticed Kerran had her hand resting on her gun, concern showing.

The little man was still bustling ahead of them. "Yes, an off-worlder, searching the archives, not certain for what, he never said and it's not my business to pry. No, indeed, I'm not even certain he knows what he is looking for. Who knows? But isn't it just wonderful! So good for people to take an interest. Here we are." as they arrived at a door that he pushed open.

Kerran looked at Calan. Do they chance it, her eyes questioned him. He gestured her forward. We have to, his look replied. Kerran sighed and she entered.

They were led towards a console and sure enough a curly haired head rose from the other side of the room to watch them enter. The stillness that came over that figure made Kerran's nerves tingle in response. But Calan pushed her forward so she wouldn't stop and then the head dropped again.

"Here you are. Are you familiar with how to work this? Good.' at Calan's acquiescence. "Anything you need, just let me know. Enjoy yourselves." and he bustled off happily. Kerran and Calan sat down and began to search.

After his hearty breakfast Regin was feeling much better. He went back to his room to do a final freshen up, secure his valuables on his person, he wasn't so trusting as to believe that his rooms might not be rifled once he left them and then returned downstairs to get directions to the databanks. He paused a moment just outside the pub door to savour the feeling of the sun on his face, the smell of fresh air.

Much better than being on ship, then he set off at a brisk pace. He found the keeper to be an effusive man, greatly delighted to have someone enquiring after his beloved records and showered all manner of assistance on Regin should he need it. After finally assuring the keeper that all was well, he had everything he needed and should he need help he would certainly seek it, Regin sat down and began to search.

He really only had a vague plan. He had some bits of information but not enough to help him, he had to get a few more pieces. So he began his task. Any tantalising information that quirked his interest he jotted down. He had spread out his map on the table next to him, an old fashioned paper type of the area, on which he carefully plotted points that corresponded to the data he was gathering. He had been engrossed in this task for only a short time when the door opened again and he glanced up, expecting to see the little keeper hovering, instead saw the two strangers who had entered the pub when he was at breakfast.

His mind raced – were they after him? Following him, knew about his information, wanted Orac? Who were they, what did they want? How many more of them? His eyes flicked to escape routes, feeling the weight of the gun at his side. Then he calmed his racing thoughts and took true note of what was in front of him. It was then he noted that they seemed as startled to see him as he was to see them, as though they thought he was following them, or a threat to their purposes. The girl was gripping the gun at her side tightly. She was a little too quick to go for the gun than made him comfortable. That instinctive movement showed someone who lived a life that relied on that skill. Probably better to stay clear of her. Them, he corrected himself, glancing at the man beside the girl. He didn't seem so flustered but then her re-actions could be enough for both of them. Didn't make the man any less of a potential danger.

Regin dropped his head and under lowered eyelids watched the two of them settle down to a console opposite him, on the other side of the room. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. They were like two opponents facing each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move in a duel. He carefully studied them, without appearing to. The girl was attractive, not pretty, but attractive. Her hair was pulled back from her face quite severely. A pity, he half thought to himself, she would look softer with her hair cascading down. She had the look of a space farer. It wasn't something you could specifically point out but to another space farer it was there. This girl was quite familiar with space travel, and not as a passenger he was willing to bet. And that posed an interesting question as his ship was the only one docked at the space port. So where was her ship? Curious. The man beside her was quite handsome, as different to the girl as day to night. There was something between these two, Regin guessed. Not lovers, at least he didn't think so, but definitely a bond. Siblings? Though that didn't quite seem to ring true. But it was more than just a comrade, more than just a friend. More curious.

Regin shook himself. All he had to be concerned about was if they were sniffing around him but this didn't appear to be the case, which was of great relief to him, even though the coincidences were starting to stretch his tolerance of belief. Back to work and he focused on the task in front of him.

8

"He watches." Calan murmured to Kerran, as he leaned closer to her to point at the screen.

"I know." she quietly replied. She, too, had been circumspectly studying the stranger. He was reasonably attractive, not as handsome as Calan with his fair hair and chiselled features. Nor as handsome as Zev with his red curls and fiery eyes. But it was still an attractive face, framed by unruly curls that needed a decent hair cut. She frowned, what on earth was she thinking about haircuts for! She went back to what they needed to be doing.

After a couple of hours their stranger stood and gathered up his things and left the room with no acknowledgement of them. When the door closed they both breathed a small sigh and looked at each other.

"Why are we so tense?" Kerran said.

Calan shrugged slightly, "We're probably just tired and jumping at shadows."

She raised an eyebrow to him. "You don't really believe that." she accused. "We've had one too many coincidences on this trip for me to be complacent about it all, and you know it." She poked a finger at him.

He smiled crookedly back. "You're right. But I can't figure out where our 'friend'" motioning with his head to the closed door, "fits into it. I don't get a sense of danger from him, but there is something."

"He makes my nerves jangle." Kerran said, a shiver shaking her.

Calan looked at her closely. "Then we had better watch for him. Your instincts seem to run pretty true in these things."

She screwed up her nose at him. "Anyway, he's gone now. Let's keep going."

Calan glanced at his chrono and sat back to stretch. "Over four hours." he said.

Kerran rested her chin on her hands, elbows propped on the table. "Not much to show for that time." she said a little dejectedly.

"But we have something." Calan said more positively. "So it is more than we had before." Kerran sighed. "Come on." Calan said briskly, standing. "We still have Abe Neckles to see and we don't want to find him in the state we did before or we will have to wait another day."

Kerran got to her feet. "True." she replied.

They left the databanks after thanking the keeper, who wished them to return at any time if they needed and they made their way back to the pub they had found Abe Neckles in before. They entered the dimly lit room as darkness was beginning to fall. They had ensured that they had kept the half hour call-ins to Veril and Zev and reported their progress to date. There was nothing further they could provide and so remained at the ship.

They spotted Abe more by sound than by sight. The old wavering voice was raised, cajoling as it begged for a drink and being firmly but still gently rebuffed. Calan and Kerran took a table, careful to be in view and not too far from the door and watched as Abe began the round from table to table. There was something quite piteous in the way he begged, as though the provision of a drink would wash away his sins, as perhaps it would. Sure enough he reached their table.

"Please, sir, madam, spare a drink for an old man? Just one?" They were fully aware that 'just one' would not be the case, whether they were there or not.

Calan put on a bright smile and gestured to an empty chair. "Why, of course, old timer." Kerran made her way to the bar as Abe happily seated himself, gratefulness in his eyes. Kerran ordered three glasses of local ale, which the bartender placed before her.

"You buying for Abe?" he queried, taking her money.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Any problems with that?"

The bartender shook his head. "No. He's harmless enough." He glanced over at the old man. "One day the drink will finally kill him."

"Why don't you just not serve him?" Kerran asked curiously.

"After the life he's had? He deserves his drink and if that's the only relief he can get, then who am I to stop him?" He gave her the change. "Just be aware that he can start to ramble about things after a few. Probably best if you leave him then." and he turned back to serve another customer.

Kerran gathered up the glasses and made her way back to the table. Abe's eyes fastened on the glass in her hand, followed it closely as it was pushed in front of him, and as soon as she released it, shaking hands wrapped around it firmly, gripping it tightly as though afraid someone would take it from him. It was raised to seeking lips and he took a large swallow and the desperate look in his eyes lessened a little.

"Thank you kindly, neighbours." he said gratefully. "It's nice to get a drop of ale."

"Anytime, friend." Calan replied, taking a much smaller sip from his drink. "So what's your story?" he asked and this was enough to start Abe Neckles talking.

As Abe talked, Kerran ensured that a fresh glass was always available for Abe as soon as the previous one was finished. Calan quietly listened and gently prompted as required. He was much better at this than Kerran would have been so she didn't interfere. Abe's voice slowed and slurred, but was still legible. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, and so far he had said nothing they needed to hear. Kerran glanced at Calan, her look asking the question 'do we continue?'. His look replied, yes, and so another drink was bought.

"So much has happened." Abe slurred, hands gripping the glass, the long beard lying on the table top in a puddle. "I thought things were going to change for this place, you know, change for me too. For everyone maybe. Get rid of the Federation, make this place something again. Had to clear out the bounty hunters also, they were scum, always after something, someone, didn't matter who, or why, just as long as someone paid. They had the run of the place, good cover for him." Abe took a drink and finished the dregs. Kerran slid another in front of him that his hand automatically found for surely his eyes couldn't focus at this point. "He had spent a long time setting it up. The base, people, he figured a lot of the people on the run, those the bounty hunters were being paid to get would be useful, had something against the Federation."

Calan took a quick glance at Kerran. Could this be what they were after? Abe took another swallow, the drink half finished already. "He really did have a good set up. Could have worked, should have worked. But it didn't. Like everything else. Not sure what happened, no-one does. Everyone else is dead. Only a few got a way. They left. I didn't. This is my home. Always has been, always will be."

Kerran saw he was nearly at the bottom of the glass and quickly went to the bar and got two glasses and returned. Abe immediately took one.

"They said he went funny after he lost his woman. She was a smuggler, pretty as a picture, young, had a temper but was cold as ice if need be. Good match for him really – kept him balanced. He came looking for her. She didn't get caught by the Federation, always said she wouldn't. Lots do, but she meant it. Proved it – blew herself and a Federation patrol to space particles. Hit him hard. Harder than many realised. He went colder, harder, unbending."

"Who?" Calan questioned.

Kerran shook her head. "Don't know."

Abe continued. "He tested everyone. But something happened. Maybe there was a traitor.' He took a deep swallow. 'Traitor. Had to be, no other way the Federation could have found us. Some said they followed those others. The other rebels. He knew them, they were his, come looking him. He found one of them, that's all I know. But if they were that good, and they were on the top 10 of the Federation's most wanted they wouldn't have been followed. Too good for that or they would have been caught long before. No, had to be a traitor. All gone then, wiped out. Completely." He took a quick swallow, tears in his eyes that startled them.

Calan leant forward and quietly asked again, "Who?"

Abe looked at him blearily. "Who? You're only a whipper-snapper – wouldn't know, how could you? He had come and gone before you were probably born. But he was really something, really caused the Federation a headache, tried to do something, which is more than most. The others just complained, didn't act."

Kerran shifted impatiently in her seat, pleading with Calan and so he prompted again. "Who, Abe?"

Abe took a swallow and pushed the empty glass away. "Who? Blake, of course." he said.

Calan and Kerran sat in stunned silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Veril watched the cart move off and turned back to Zev. "Well," she said. "Let's get things sorted out." and they went about their respective tasks. They listened attentively every time the call-in came. However as evening fell the first call-in was not verbal but just the acknowledgement chime. So was the second and also the third.

Veril looked over at Zev. "What do you think it means?" she asked.

Zev pursed his lips and shook his head. "Don't know. Perhaps they just can't talk at the moment. Don't fret." knowing that was exactly what Veril was doing.

He went and made some food, fore-going on the spices, knowing that Veril didn't like it as strong as he did. He placed the food in front of her.

"Eat." he said to her as she looked up in surprise. "We'll find out soon enough." He was gratified that she followed his suggestion and ate everything.

"Thank you." she said, and smiled at him. That smile brightened his world and warmed his soul. He returned it.

They cleaned up and Veril went to freshen up, leaving Zev at the consoles, drumming his fingers. 'Make time.' he heard Kerran say. Was now a good time, he thought. What exactly is a good time anyway? Shouldn't it be said whatever the time – good, bad or indifferent? Was that what Kerran meant? Just tell her, it didn't matter when? And isn't this as good a time as any? There's just the two of them, but for how much longer he didn't know and once Kerran and Calan returned they would be too busy. There was always something to do, usually too many things to do.

Making a decision, he stood and walked towards Veril's door. He hesitated a moment, not wanting to disturb her rest. She's been working hard, and worrying. It would be better to let her rest. He began to turn away and caught himself. No! He was making excuses again. It had to be now or never! Resolutely he swung back and pressed the chime.

"Come in." he heard Veril's voice call, and he pressed the door open.

Veril sat on a stool, clad in a thin smock tunic that clung to her figure. Her skin and hair shone with the sheen of water, she must have left the shower not long before. The sight of so much feminine flesh showing almost made him lose his resolve. Veril looked up at him, her blue eyes shining brightly. "What is it, Zev?" her eyes clouded. "Nothing's wrong?"

"No." he hastened to assure her, cursing himself for worrying her. "Nothing's wrong."

"What is it?" She stood and reached up to tie her hair up, her raised arms doing interesting things to the smock and distracting him further. He dragged his mind back to what he was here for. He took a deep breath.

"Veril…."

She looked at him worriedly. "Zev," she interrupted. "You don't look well." She walked forward and took his hands and lead him to sit on her bed, sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

She was so close to him that he took courage in both hands and all his careful speeches he threw to the wind as he leant forward and kissed her. She didn't pull away, but he didn't push his luck and so broke the kiss and pulled back.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for so long," he said a little breathlessly. "but I could never seem to find the time, the right time."

"I like your opening line." Veril said, looking him straight in the eyes.

He stuttered to a stop, a little taken aback, expecting either shyness or anger or even tears, but this acceptance? He actually hadn't banked on that!

A slow smile spread on Verils's face and with a low chuckle she leant forward and kissed him. When they broke apart this time he was more than a little breathless.

"I wondered if you would say anything, if you felt the same or not."

"You mean..?" he questioned.

"Of course." she replied frankly. "I think we have some catching up to do." and this time the kiss continued.

The cart trundled through the darkness, Calan and Kerran both quiet. Kerran glanced up at the night sky. It was clear, a few stars twinkled. Beautiful, she thought. There weren't too many Federation planets left you could say that about now. Although this planet has been through its trials by fire more than once, and yet it continued to survive. Kerran closed her eyes, face still upturned to the night sky.

Calan concentrated on his driving, but was still aware of Kerran's movements. They weren't lovers, it would be very easy for them to be so, but the doubt as to whether the feelings were theirs or ancient emotions would always hang over them. And until they could lay that doubt to rest, they would do nothing. And Calan knew that even if they did become lovers, it wasn't a love that would keep them together as a couple. They would always stay together now, that he accepted and knew that Kerran was aware of it also, but that togetherness was not to be permanently as lovers. That place was still to be filled by someone else – for both of them. However, would a partner accept what was between Kerran and he? Could they truly understand? That was yet to be seen.

"So?" he said, knowing she would hear his quiet voice.

"So." she replied, not opening her eyes.

Abe had continued to talk for much longer after dropping the bombshell of Blake's name. And what followed just continued to be more and more startling with every sentence until they were both quite stupefied in trying to take it all in. When he had finally slumped into unconsciousness and they had left, they had said nothing till now.

"How much should we believe?" Kerran then asked him.

"Too much, I think." he honestly replied.

"I thought as much." she said with a sigh. The ship loomed into view. "Let's tell the others. We've got to talk about this."

The cart was stowed and they made their way to the flight deck. Kerran was a little surprised to find no-one there, but then looked at her chrono and realised how late it was.

"Guess they managed to get some sleep afterall. You get Zev, I'll wake Veril. This can't wait till morning."

"I agree." said Calan, making his way off.

Kerran walked to Veril's room and chimed it. She yawned, feeling tired and the door swished open as did her mouth, as it was not Veril who stood before her but a dishevelled looking Zev, who at least had the decency to blush.

Kerran snapped her mouth shut. "Oh." She shook her head a little. "Come to the flight deck, we've got some news that we all need to talk about."

"Okay." he said, and she turned away bemused.

As she walked away, a smile began to spread on her face and by the time she reached the flight deck she was feeling very elated. Zev finally did it, she thought gleefully. Calan was already there, looking concerned.

"Zev's not in his room. I wondered if he's got lost outside."

Kerran couldn't help it, but burst out laughing. Calan looked at her in confusion and she controlled her mirth but not the smile.

"It's okay, Calan. Zev's fine, and perfectly safe."

"Where..?" Calan began, and then he smiled also as the pieces fell into place. "Oh." he finally said.

Kerran nodded knowingly. "Now don't give him a hard time, we don't want to scare him off now he's just got around to telling her."

Calan placed a hand over his heart. "Not a word."

"Good." and footsteps sounded, indicating that the other two were about to join them.

"What did you find? You've been so long!" Veril almost ran to Kerran. Kerran was pleased to see that Veril seemed quite fine and almost glowing. Zev finally telling her of his feelings obviously agreed with her.

"A lot." she said in answer to the question. "And all of it surprising." She then filled in Veril and Zev with the information that Abe had told them.

There was silence for a moment. "Are you certain?" Zev finally asked.

"Of the truth?" Kerran said. "I think we can say it is. Too much rings true. It's at least worth checking out."

"How?" Veril asked.

Kerran pulled out a map and spread it on the table. "We managed to get Abe to pinpoint some places. If we actually find something there I think we can safely say that everything is true that Abe has said. Afterall, he's got no reason to lie. No-one here bothers to listen or believe him."

Zev shook his head. "Blake." he said quietly. "Not a name I thought we would find here." The others sobered.

"No." Kerran agreed. "It seems he ended up here and tried to set up a rebel base using the bounty hunter disguise. From what Abe said it was quite successful at first."

"And the rest?" Veril asked quietly.

Kerran shrugged, and Calan spoke "Abe could give a couple of names only, Blake and the rebel he picked up, Tarrant." He looked at Zev. "I'm sorry."

Zev brushed it aside. "At least I know he was here."

"And if he was here, it's more than likely the others were also." Kerran said quietly. "Abe spoke of a rebel group – that's more than one."

"If we can find the ship as Abe indicated we might be able to get more information from the memory chips, if anything's left after this long." Zev said, turning practical.

"The directions Abe gave may not be exactly precise, he was pretty drunk by this time, but he's pretty certain of it all as well, so I don't think he'll be far off the mark."

"So that's for tomorrow?" Veril asked. Kerran looked at them all. No-one disagreed.

"Looks like it." she said. "Let's get some sleep."

They all reluctantly parted ways. Zev and Veril returned to her room together. Kerran felt glad about that. Calan reached out and touched her arm.

"Stay." he said. She looked at him silently, eye to eye. He continued. "For company only. I feel the past pressing closely on the present this night."

She understood what he meant. They were getting closer, so close. And that thought scared her more than anything. He was right – tonight was no night for any of them to be on their own. And she trusted him - for companionship.

"Alright. Thank you." and she went with him to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning they all awoke early. There was no need for alarms to wake them. They gathered back on the flight deck to go over the map again.

"Zev, can you put these co-ordinates into the computer and see what it comes up with?" Kerran asked. It was the first point, where the rebel ship was supposed to be.

Zev read the screen for a moment. "It's in a forested area." he said to them. "Doubt we'll be able to land the ship there. Unless we want to take out the forest and probably spear a few holes in our hull as well. Some of those trees are pretty big."

"What's the closest safe landing point?"

Zev tapped a few moments. "Probably about 15 kilometres away." he said.

"Will the cart make it?"

Zev shook his head. "Undergrowth is too thick."

"Then we walk." said Calan.

"I'll get packs ready." Veril said, moving off.

"Zev, log the co-ordinates. We may as well make a start." and Kerran settled herself into the flight chair and began lift preparations.

"Veril," Kerran called through the intercom. "Come up, we're about to move."

"On my way." came the answer.

When all were seated, they left their landing and made their way to the next spot.

"Picking up anything?" Kerran asked Zev, who was scanning the ground below them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The landing spot seems alright still."

"Good. Veril?"

"Nothing on the channels. There's not enough traffic through this sector to even keep them awake."

"All the better for us."

A short time later, "How's this?" Kerran asked.

"Set her down." Zev said, which she did.

Zev had chosen well, as close to the forest edge as he was able to do so. They all piled out and looked at the trees and lush growth in silence.

"Well, we had best start, I think." spoke up Calan, spurring them into action.

Veril went and soon returned with packs, one for each of them, whilst Kerran finished locking down the ship. When they were kitted out they began to head off, following Zev who had the co-ordinates set.

"Are we likely to meet any native animals to give us trouble?" Kerran asked, pushing past some bushes.

"The record banks didn't say there were any large carnivorous beasts." Calan said. "There are some smaller varieties which is what made this planet so ideal for the farmers originally. I don't know if anything else was introduced later but there didn't appear to be any reports of attacks or such that would indicate this."

"That's some comfort, at least." Veril put in, clambering over a fallen tree trunk covered with moss.

After a couple of hours they halted for a moment, each perching where it would be comfortable for them. Sweat streamed on all of them. They had arrived in the summer season and although it was cooler under the canopy of the trees it was hard enough going still. Veril wiped her brow.

"How much further?" she asked, fanning herself.

Zev checked his calculations. "Not far. Probably just another kilometre or so. Remember," he cautioned all of them. "We really don't know how much will be left, if anything. This heat and moisture would rust and corrode most things."

Kerran grimace a little. "We know, Zev." She looked at the others. "I guess we're all just hoping for.." she trailed off and shrugged. "I guess we don't know for what."

"It's kind of hard to take in at the moment. That we're so close. That they were here." Veril said.

"Or still here." Zev put in quietly, finally voicing the thought they all had, that this could be the final resting place of their parents, where they had died.

"Come on." Calan said briskly. "Sitting here changes nothing, no matter what, so we may as well keep on."

They all got to their feet, acknowledging the truth of his words and pushed on. True to his word, they reached what showed to be their destination where Zev had indicated. If they hadn't had their scanners they would never have found it. The forest had reclaimed the area, covering the signs of intrusion from long ago.

They began to move forward, when Calan stopped abruptly ad raised his hand, signalling for them all to do the same. They followed his lead, all remained silent. Calan looked around them, only moving his head, scanning the forest. Nothing appeared out of place, no sound emerged that didn't fit. He waited a few more moments but nothing new emerged. He then beckoned them over.

"What's up?" Zev asked, as they reached Calan.

He pointed down, showing them the outline of a boot print, squashed grasses and ferns showing it clearly.

"That's new." Veril said, and she too quickly glanced around.

"Local?" Kerran questioned.

"Maybe." Calan replied. "But here? And now?" he raised his eyebrows indicating the unlikelihood of it.

Keran nodded her head in agreement. Coincidences were stretching things again. "Go carefully." Calan cautioned and they all made their way forward again, slowly scanning the area as they went. They saw no other signs of disturbances in the undergrowth but this only reassured them a little.

With the help of the scanner they pulled and hacked undergrowth away and found metal underneath. They then were hours sifting through this, Zev and Calan dissecting, testing and cataloguing everything they kept. As the sun dipped lower into the sky, they stopped to confer.

"How are we going?" Kerran asked.

"Think we're just about done." Zev said, looking at Calan who nodded also. "We could try spending more time here to be completely thorough but I would questioned the effectiveness of doing such." he said.

"So?" Keran questioned.

"I think we should get back." Veril said. "We've got things to work on from here, and there's still the other site to get to yet. We may find more there."

Kerran looked at the other two but no-one put forward any other views or ideas. She glanced up at the sinking sun. "Then we had better go now if we're to make it back by dark. Despite there not supposed to be anything dangerous on this planet I don't fancy trying to put it to the test."

They gathered their belongings and made their way back to the ship. The going was a little easier as there were signs of their passage from the morning to lead them. Full dark had just come over as the outline of the ship could be seen.

"Thank goodness!" Kerran said, entering the door and dropping her pack to stretch. The others did likewise. Looking at them she thought, Don't we make a sorry bunch!

"Go on." she then said. "Get cleaned up and get some rest." and without any arguments they all went, this time to their separate rooms.

They all slept late the next morning, but as they really didn't have anywhere in particular to go urgently they didn't feel any guilt in this. They all refreshed themselves, relaxing. Zev and Calan laid their finds out on a work bench from the day before, checking labels were still attached.

Finally Kerran said, "Shall we go?"

Zev looked up. "May as well. See where we end up. Are we going to start today?"

"Maybe not. Let's see when we get there."

"Fair enough." Zev agreed, making his way to his console and locking in the secondary co-ordinates.

"Where will this take us?" Veril asked.

"Abe said it was the rebel base. Or what is left of it. And it's quite likely that there isn't anything there. Abe said he hadn't been back really since the destruction. Too many bad memories."

"So it could just be a pile of rubble?" Zev asked.

"Could be." Calan confirmed. "Only one way to find out otherwise."

"All set." Zev told Kerran.

"Okay."

They prepared for lift off, and just staying clear of the tree tops, skimmed across the planet's surface to the next destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After leaving the databank, Regin waited in the shadows of a building a little further down the street. He wanted to see if the strangers followed him out or not. He waited for a good half hour but here was no sign of them. Guess it's just my twitchy nerves, he thought to himself. He pushed off the wall and set off down the street, back to his hotel. Going up to his room he checked everything carefully. It appeared that his room was untouched, much to his relief. He spread his map out on the floor, that being the largest flat surface for him and studied his notes and plottings.

He looked up from the plans only when he found it hard to see and was surprised to see that the shadows were growing as the sun shifted to the other side of the building. He hastily gathered his things together and galloped down the stairs. Some negotiations with his landlord secured him a land hopper, small, not very fast, but good enough for his purpose. He brought some rations, packed and was soon on his way.

He reached a destination, cut through on foot and stood for a moment looking at the dense underbrush. No, he wasn't about to go scrabbling through all that, besides he didn't have the gear to do so. No, if Orac was to be found it, wouldn't still be out in the open, no matter how much it was covered with growth. He shook his head, he'ld try the next point and once he had exhausted those options he would consider coming back. He made his way back to the ship and looked at the darkening sky. He'ld make camp here and head off first thing in the morning.

As dawn broke it found Regin finishing packing up his camp and setting off. His next two stops were a waste, though he spent the time checking, so by the time he reached the third stop he was weary and frustrated, and darkness was already beginning to fall.

As he set up camp, he cursed silently. What a waste of a day, he muttered. Hope tomorrow will be better.

The next morning he scanned the area and began to feel hopeful. The scanner indicated that a large structure had been here, perhaps pockets of the underground chambers still remained. There were strong metal readings showing. A further walk in the area showed what appeared to be extensive cave-ins over time. Well, at least it looks more promising than the others, he thought, gathering his gear together and setting off.

Here might be a good place to start. He looked at the ground and then the scanner. About one metre, perhaps a little more, to dig. He shrugged out of his jacket and began. Pretty soon he shed his shirt as well in the heat. He wiped his brow and sipped some water and continued. He then dropped a small explosive charge in the hole and heard the pop as it went off and waited. When no further sounds emerged he picked up the long metal rod and prodded. A few hard thumps and he nearly lost his balance and fell in the hole, as the resistance literally crumbled. He gained his balance and peered down seeing the darkness of the hole below him. Okay, now we're getting somewhere, he thought.

He anchored himself with rope and pulley and lowered himself down, shining the light around as he went. Soon his feet touched the bottom. He shivered as he looked around. Should have put the shirt back on, he thought absently, taking note of his surrounds. This wasn't an extremely large chamber, obviously there had been a number of corridors leading from it to other parts of the base. Part of this room was filled with rubble, a console all but crushed under a large boulder.

He walked around carefully, there were bones on the floor, after this long thankfully nothing more. Quite a lot of bones, he thought, looking at them all, the majority crowded in the middle section. At least 15, judging from the skulls he could see. Must have been some massacre, he thought grimly. He walked to two skeletons lying side by side, finger bones almost touching. Lovers, he wondered. Scraps of decaying cloth was visible on all the figures, the Federation uniforms surviving the best. Best material used for the services, he thought to himself, will survive years. Pity the same can't be said for the men in them. He knelt next to the two that had caught his eye. Tarnished studs steadfastedly clung to cloth draped still on one, dark cracked leather clung to the torso of the other. Poor buggers, Regin thought, beginning to stand when something else caught his eye.

Through the ribcage, sitting on the spine, was an object, rectangular, clear, with a button on the top. What..? Regin reached for it, jumping slightly as his hand brushed against the bones. He withdrew the object and looked at it, then down at the body before him. What the hell happened here, he wondered. For the object to be where he had found it, it must have been inside the person before him. What was he doing walking around with this stuck in him? Must have been important, Regin considered. Really important. He tucked it in his trouser pocket.

He suddenly noticed how chilled he was feeling. The sweat on his body from his earlier exertions had cooled completely and left his skin raised with goosebumps. Time to go back up, he thought. Still plenty more to do. He thought he would spend the time with excavating around this area. It's a likely spot to find his elusive Orac if ever there was one. He attached his rope and pulled up to the top.

The sunlight was bright after his eyes adjusting to the darkness below. He picked up his shirt and jacket, but didn't bother putting them on yet and began to walk back to his camp. He rounded some trees and came face to face with four people, who stopped as suddenly as he did. Two guns were immediately trained on him, and Regin cursed his carelessness for not being armed, whilst in the back of his mind was the thought, The man's as fast on the draw as her.

For before him were his two strangers, now accompanied by two more, and they most definitely had him at the disadvantage.

Zev continued to scan the area as they drew closer. "I think we should set down here." he said. "We can take the cart the rest of the way. I'm not sure how stable the ground is."

"Okay." and Kerran made the necessary adjustments to set them down.

Calan and Veril packed the cart and they all piled on and set off. They stopped for a moment as Zev studied the scanners and map.

"That way must be the main base," he said, pointing in front of them. "but the scanners are also picking up something over that way, very faint."

"Which first?" Calan asked.

"Main base." Kerran said. "We can come back for the other."

"Main base it is." Calan said, driving.

They stopped the cart and piled out shrugging on packs and following Zev. "The forest has encroached in this area over the years." he was saying. "I imagine more of this had originally been cleared as part of the base. There are small pockets in the rocks which could be remains of rooms."

They walked the area, getting a lay of the land while Zev continued to plot and plan. As they rounded some trees they came face to face with the stranger from town, shirt off, glistening body shining in the sun.

Both parties halted suddenly, and Kerran automatically reached for her gun, as did Calan. The stranger did not move and a quick glance showed Kerran that he appeared to have no weapon.

Nice body, she thought absently, then blinked her mind back into focus. What was she thinking, but she couldn't help but notice the defined chest, arm and abdomen muscles that showed all too clearly in front of her.

The tableau held, then Kerran began to see the ridiculous side to it. Here they were holding up a half dressed unarmed man in the middle of the forest. And just what were they supposed to do with him now? They didn't even have a reason to hold him, except for him being in exactly the same place they wanted to be.

Kerran gave a sidelong glance to Calan which he returned, and then he slowly lowered his gun and holstered it, Kerran slower to do so and with obvious reluctance. Calan held his now empty hands out to the stranger.

"Sorry, friend, but we weren't expecting to meet anyone and you startled us."

Regin raised an eyebrow but bit back on the scathing comments he could make. Don't antagonise them, he thought, not when they've put the guns away. And they outnumber you, four to one. Let's try to keep on their good side. Regin took a slow step forward, judging reactions.

"You caught me by surprise also. I just didn't have a gun." He could have bit his tongue as the last sentence slipped out. Me and my big mouth! Fortunately the blond man smiled and Regin breathed a sigh of relief. He was let off.

"Precautions only." Calan said, waving the weapons issue aside. From what, or who, Regin thought. "My name's Calan." and he stepped forward, offering his hand.

Regin took it a little cautiously. "Regin." And they shook. Regin then looked beyond Calan at his three companions. Calan followed his gaze and stepped aside to introduce them. "Kerran." to the brown-haired girl, "Veril.", pale blue eyes looked back at him. "Zev.", a scowl set beneath bright red curls. So that was all of them.

"So what are you up to?" Kerran queried, wondering if Regin will tell them.

"Prospecting.' he lied smoothly, not certain he could back this up though and so searched for other things that could provide him a cover story.

"Found anything?" Zev asked.

"No, but the databases said the mining companies had bases dotted around the planet, company house and so on, so I thought maybe one of these would give me something as a lead." There was no use hiding the fact that he had been searching the database, they had seen him there so he had to come up with something that was plausible.

"So you have found something here." Veril said, her voice light.

Regin looked at her and was a little off put by the clearness of her gaze that seemed to see right through him. She pointed at the dirt stains smeared on his body, from hand to chest and even face.

"Uh, just blew a hole into a chamber. Was going to get some more gear and go in and have a look."

"Mind if we come along?"

And with four guns, do I really have a choice to say no, he thought. He took a belligerent stance and looked Calan in the eye. "Why?" he said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zev step forward but Veril halted his approach.

Calan appeared unconcerned by his tone. "We're not here prosecting, Regin. Any mineral claims you find are yours."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"That's personal." Kerran snapped at him. Regin glanced at her. He wasn't going to back down and neither was she.

Calan sighed to himself. Looks like another stubborn one, he thought. "It is personal, Regin. We're looking for lost relatives. We think they could be in one of these bases. We're pretty certain they were on Guada Prime."

This had the ring of truth about it, and with all the upheavals this planet had had, folk coming and going and many of them ending up here permanently in a way they hadn't planned, it wasn't completely surprising that relatives had finally come looking. But still he sensed there was more hidden. But then he was hiding things also, so he would let them have their secrets – for now.

"Okay." he agreed, although he really didn't have a choice and he knew it. However, they would have been more suspicious if he hadn't tried to stand up for his rights and claim. "This way." and he lead them back to his hole.

He went down first, with Calan close behind. When everyone was down they all looked around. With five lights the area was well illuminated though the shadows that were thrown on the walls gave the area an unearthly appearance as though the ghosts of the past were playing out their last moments.

Calan felt quite unnerved here, almost nauseous. Something terrible happened here, even after 20 years the smell of death and fear was still strong. Whatever had happened here affected them somehow of that he was certain.

They all looked around, silent, staring at the bones littering the floor, all in various poses of when death claimed them. They ascended into the light.

"Nothing much there." Regin said, finding himself affected by the stillness of the others. Perhaps their story was more true than he had first accepted.

"There was another area our scanners picked up, to the east. Much smaller. May have been a shuttle port or loading bay. We could check it out before it gets dark."

"Let's go." Regin said, shrugging into his shirt and jacket. Kerran opened her mouth as though to protest his inclusion but then remained silent and so they followed Zev.

After a couple of hours walking, Zev stopped. "This seems to be the edge." pointing and tracing an imaginary line with his finger. Calan and Regin picked up shovels and began to dig steadily, Zev soon joining them.

"That's enough." Veril said, checking the scanner. Charges were set and the soft explosions were muffled under the tree canopy. Calan and Regin anchored two ropes and began to lower themselves into the darkness whilst the others waited. Soon they reappeared.

"Nothing." Calan said, a little breathless. "Most of the area is caved in, barely enough room for the two of us."

Kerran glanced at the sky, mid-afternoon. "Probably not much point starting anything new." she said. "Let's get back to the cart and return to the ship."

"Where's your ship?" Veril asked Regin. He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Just over that ridge." he said.

"No wonder we didn't know you were here." Zev said. "We came from opposite directions."

"Care to join us for dinner?" Calan asked Regin.

Why not, he thought. Beats rations. "Sure." he replied.

"Your ship's closer. I'll come with you, help you pack and we can meet the others at the cart." and the two of them set off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kerran watched them go. She still wasn't completely comfortable with Regin's company. Something about him made her nerves tingle. She mentally shook herself and turned to Veril and Zev. "Why don't you two make directly to the ship?" pointing as the crow flies. "No point all of us walking double the distance if we don't have to."

"Fair enough." Zev said, picking up his pack as Veril shouldered hers. "See you back there." and they parted ways.

Although Zev and Veril were taking the shorter route, this didn't mean that it would be the easiest. They still had to clamber through undergrowth, over fallen trees and any other obstacles in their way. They came across a large fallen tree, the largest they had yet seen.

"What a monster!" Zev said in wonder, admiring the fallen giant.

Veril clambered up on top and began to walk its length. Moss, lichen and other plants grew from the trunk. She could feel some places sag beneath her weight, obviously eaten out over the years by other insects. She reached the huge base, remnants of the once mighty roots still visible though sadly lacking their original majesty. Close to the end one of Veril's feet punched through the thin bark layer left. She let out a small yelp of surprise as she went down on one knee.

"Veril!" Zev called up in concern.

She waved his worry away. "I'm okay." she reassured him. "I'm not hurt." She began to extradite her foot, kicking with the other to break more bark away so she could easily remove it. Finally she got to her knees, free. Glancing down through the gaping hole as she made ready to stand, she paused. What could she see? She lowered herself further. The sun filtering through the canopy dimly lit the interior of the trunk and glinted on something that was not organic. She slipped her pack around and fumbled to pull her light out.

"What?" Zev called up, watching her motions in confusion. She waved assurance at him, engrossed in her task. She shone the light into the darkness, lying flat on the top of the trunk and sticking her head in the hole as far as she could. Now she could make out a shape, covered by layers of dirt and rotting vegetation and definitely not organic. She scrambled back to her knees and called to Zev excitedly. "Come help!", and he was soon at her side.

"What?" She pointed for him and he made his own inspection. "Well!" he exclaimed, her excitement mirrored in his eyes. He pulled the folding shovel out of his pack and used it to pummel the tree around the hole. Gradually more and more parts fell away and he redoubled his efforts, Veril assisting by using her own two feet. Soon they had a large enough hole at a tight squeeze.

Zev wriggled down and Veril handed him the shovel. "What is it?" she asked still on top, holding a light for him.

"Don't know." he grunted between shovelling in the tight confines. There was silence for a time, Veril refraining from talking so as not to distract him in his efforts. Finally he put the shovel down and began to scrape with his hands and heaved. Veril listened to his grunts of effort at every heave and chewed her lip in anticipation, which was finally rewarded with Zev's cry of triumph as he fell backwards, ignoring the whack of his skull connecting with the trunk as the object loosened suddenly and slid forward. Veril was trying to contain her excitement and curiousity as Zev recovered. He looked up at her, almost cradling the unwieldy object, a bright smile on his face.

"Well, don't just sit there! Get it up here!" she said, tartly.

He saluted jauntily and dragged the object to be directly underneath the hole and with a heave lifted it and Veril caught the other end and continued to drag it out of the depths. Zev struggled out, following it and pushing. The two of them stood to catch their breath for a moment before turning back to their find. Veril knelt down and brushed at the clotting dirt.

"What can it be?" she queried.

Zev squatted next to her and shook his head. "I don't know, but that," and he pointed to a slightly cleaner place where components showed through. "is computer technology. So my guess is that it could be a portable data collection."

Veril looked sceptical. "Buried in a tree?"

Zev acknowledged her disbelief. "That I can't figure out. To be where it was I would say it had originally been put in when the tree was actually standing. So it was hidden and never picked up. Then when the tree came down all the dirt and everything just covered it up. You were lucky to find it."

"Very. But for it to have been hidden in the first place means it was valuable. At least it had value to someone. And they fully expected to return for it. It's not exactly a really secure place to hide something."

"No, you're right. I think whoever put it in there did expect to return. But never did."

"So do we take it with us?"

"Most certainly. There must be something worthwhile. We can't just leave it and never know."

"Okay, you grab one end." Veril said as she shrugged her pack on again and glanced at the sky. "We'll have to go quickly otherwise it'll be dark before we reach the ship."

Zev organised himself and they took one end each and continued on their way.

They only just reached the ship as dusk was falling to find the others had all arrived and were about to form a search party to look for them.

"Where the hell have you been!" Kerran snapped. Veril didn't take offence, she knew it was worry that made Kerran sharp.

"We found something!" Veril said brightly. Immediately this news lightened the atmosphere. Zev and Veril carried their prize into the hold and set it down as Kerran had clearly stated, "Nothing that filthy is coming on my flight deck!"

"What is it?" Calan asked.

"No idea." Zev replied, "but it looks like something to do with computers. I want to get it cleaned up but carefully. It looked like it had been lying where we found it for a very long time. It could be quite fragile."

Calan and Zev, with Regin's assistance began the gentle cleaning process while Veril recounted how they had found it to their avid listeners. Soon they had the object cleaned and Kerran now allowed it to be moved to the flight deck.

They all surrounded the object on the table. It was rectangular, a box of clear substance. Lights, electronics, tarial cells as confirmed by Zev, all lay coiled and curled inside like a sleeping serpent. "There's no damage that I can tell." Zev was saying. "No evidence of any breach in the outer cover, nor signs of any penetration of foreign matter to the interior, even after scanning."

Veril ran her hand over the top edges. "So how do you make it work?"

Zev shook his head. "It may only be a part of something else. I'm not certain if it works in isolation."

"What's this?" Veril's searching fingers found a small indentation.

Zev placed his hands in the same spot and felt carefully. "It could be a key of some sort." he murmured. "Small, rectangular, probably made of the same stuff as the rest. If this was to work on its own then it most like would need a separate key for security."

As Zev described what the key could be, Regin placed his hand over his pocket, fingering the outline of the object he had picked up earlier. Could it be? Could it be the key for this object? How unlikely is that though? This thing was dug out of dirt and fallen trees, he had found the key in the bones of a dead man. The others were still murmuring amongst themselves as to possible reason, whys, wherefores of this object.

Regin pulled his item out of his pocket and looked at it. It was the same clear colour as the box, it appeared to be the right shape. Could it really be? He leant forward and placed it in the slot. He applied a bit of pressure and heard a click as it slid into place. There was nothing for a few seconds and then the lights began to flash and a whirring sound began. All conversation ceased as the others turned and looked at him. He felt the need to justify himself for some reason.

"I found it earlier. Down the hole. It was just lying there. I hadn't even looked at it properly."

They accepted his reasons and now all five looked at the box.

"So?" Veril asked.

Zev shook his head in bemusement. "It's obviously on now." he said. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Maybe you have to press it in harder?" Regin said, and placed his hand on the key to press. "Ow!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand back quickly.

"What?" Kerran said, quickly at this side and taking his hand. A small bead of blood showed from a prick to the top of one finger.

"Welcome, Rog Blake's offspring." a voice snapped out suddenly into the deafening silence.

Regin was completely stunned for two reasons. One that this machine had identified his parentage, secondly that it welcomed him as though it knew him. Or knew his father. He then noticed all the others staring at him, just as shocked looking. Veril's face was completely white.

"Rog Blake was your.. father?" Calan finally said, breaking the silence.

Regin felt his jaw tighten in an automatic reaction to mention of his father. "So?" he said belligerently. He saw Kerran and Calan share a meaningful look, although the meaning was lost on him.

"Are you here looking for him?" Calan asked.

Regin couldn't prevent the short burst of bitter laughter at that suggestion. "Not bloody likely!" he said.

"Then you didn't know he had been here?" Kerran asked, staring at him intently.

Regin stared back at her. His father? Here? "You're lying." he said.

She shook her head slowly. "We were told by a local, one who knew him, worked with him."

"What's it to you?" he wanted to know.

"About Blake?" Kerran said. "Nothing really. We're looking for others. But Blake was part of the puzzle."

"So if you weren't here for your father, why are you here?" Zev now asked.

Regin guessed it didn't really matter anymore if he told them. He doubted this Orac ever existed. "I was looking for an object. Something the Federation had thought was pretty important. It disappeared and so I was going to track it down."

"What is it?" Veril asked.

Regin shook his head. "Not sure. The information was pretty vague but it had something to do with computers. It was called Orac."

"I am the most sophisticated machine ever created and still am from the information I am currently accessing from the nearest databanks." the testy voice spoke again and they all stared.

"Orac?" Kerran said, more in bemusement than a question.

"Yes?"

"It answers!" Veril said in surprise.

"Of course I do!" the voice went on "You ask questions, I answer, as you could never access all the information that is at my disposal."

"It's a self willed computer!" Zev said excitedly.

"Not precisely. My creator programmed me to access all knowledge which I can do through any machine that contains tarial cells."

"Who was your creator?" Zev asked.

"Ensor was my creator."

"But he died years ago." Kerran said. "Even I know that."

"Exactly."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Where is 'here' precisely?" came the terse question.

"Guada Prime." Veril replied.

"That is classified."

"Huh?" Kerran said in astonishment. "Aren't you supposed to answer our questions?"

"Only when it is deemed to be necessary or appropriate. Such information is classified."

"Now see here…" Kerran put her hand out and then exclaimed in astonishment as she felt the prick.

"Ah!" said Orac, with a sound of smugness. "Welcome, Kerr Avon's off spring. By what shall you be known?"

"Kerran." she replied in a soft voice, a little stupefied.

"And Blakes' son?" Orac continued to question.

"Regin." he replied, no less surprised now. His mother had told him of the others in his father's crew. Kerr Avon was one of those names.

"And the other persons present?" Orac wanted to know. "Please place your hands on the key and wait for DNA match if required."

Zev and Veril shared glances and then Zev stepped forward and placed a hand on the key. He barely flinched at the prick as he was expecting it.

"Welcome, Del Tarrant's offsping."

Veril stepped forward, her hand hesitated a moment before resting on the key. "Welcome, Vila Restil's off spring." Veril stepped back to the safely of Zev, as Calan stepped forward.

"Well," Orac almost sounded surprised. "Welcome, Cally's offspring. By what names are you known?"

"Zev."

"Veril."

"Calan."

"Welcome all - Regin Blake, Kerran Avon, Veril Restil, Zev Tarrant, Calan of Auron. I am Orac."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Regin's mind spun at this turn of events. He knew all the names, except Del Tarrant. The others were his father's former compatriots. And before him was Orac, that elusive rumour he had been chasing all this time. And it knew his father and the others.

"How did you get here, Orac?" he asked. "How did you go from being created by Ensor, to knowing these people, wanted fugitives of the Federation?"

"Ensor bequeathed me to Rog Blake." was the surprising answer.

"So you travelled with them?" Veril asked, leaning forward eagerly seeking answers.

"Yes."

Zev rolled his eyes. "Can't you expand a little on that?" he asked.

"What precisely do you wish to know? Be exact." Orac had returned to his usual testy self.

"Everything!" Veril demanded.

"That is not precise." Orac said, refusing to answer.

":I feel like we are in a game of 20 questions." Calan murmured to Kerran.

"Yes, but we've got to play the game by the rules if we want the answers."

Calan stepped forward now. "You travelled with Blake. Who was with him during this time?"

"Jenna Stanis, Vila Restil, Kerr Avon, Olag Gan, Cally from Auron. This was on the ship, the Liberator. After the Andromeda invasion, Blake and Jenna Stanis did not return to the Liberator."

"So who did?"

"Avon, Vila, Cally, and they were joined by Dayna Melanby and Del Tarrant."

"Why didn't Blake return?" Zev asked, sneaking a glance at Regin.

"Both he and Jenna stated they had been picked up safely, no further communication was received from them."

"So who lead them?" Veril asked.

"Kerr Avon."

"They were still rebels?"

"They were still considered such by the Federation."

"So who was on this planet?" Calan asked.

"Blake, Avon, Tarrant, Dayna, Vila, Soolin." Orac rattled off the names.

"Wait a minute." Zev put in. "You said Blake wasn't with them anymore."

"No."

"Then how was he here?"

"Avon and the others tracked Blake to this planet. They had heard he was here formenting a rebel group."

"You didn't mention Cally." Kerran said, asking the question for Calan.

"Cally had died on the artificial planet, Terminus, as part of a trap laid by the Space Commander, Servalan, which also resulted in the destruction of the Liberator."

There was silence as Kerran took Calan's hand in hers. He gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand. So now they knew what had happened to Cally.

"Where's Terminus?" Kerran asked.

"Destroyed." That was harsh. There was no place even for Calan to visit to end his search for his mother.

"You mentioned another name that was here." Veril said to Orac. "Soolin. Who was she?"

"Soolin joined the group after Cally's death. She was companion to Dorian and then upon his demise joined the crew on Scorpio at Xenon base."

"We've been to Xenon. Why was it abandoned?" Keran asked.

"An alliance was trying to be built by Avon with the outer planet warlords. They were betrayed by Zukan of Betafarl."

"So that was all true." Zev put in, thinking back to his mother's necklace.

"So what happened here?" Kerran demanded of Orac. "You said they came here to find Blake. Did they? What happened? Where did they go from here?"

"Nowhere. They are dead."

This blunt statement sent a splash of cold water over them all. Orac was only a computer, with no feelings or thoughts of compassion for the humans that surrounded it.

"How?" Veril choked out. They had to know now, they couldn't stop at this point.

"Scorpio was attacked in the atmosphere of this planet. The crew abandoned the ship, all except for Tarrant who remained to attempt to land the ship. This was only partially successful."

"So Tarrant died in the crash?" Zev asked.

"No." was Orac's surprising answer.

"Then..." Zev was interrupted by Orac's testy voice. "May I finish as required?"

"Yes." Calan said, waving Zev silent.

Orac continued. "Avon took me with him. Soolin, Dayna and Vila having teleported earlier."

"Teleported!" Zev exclaimed, but subsided at Veril's shush.

"Avon located the other three and commandeered a shuttle from two bounty hunters. We followed the route of another shuttle to an underground base. Avon hid myself before they entered. I monitored them from there."

"How?"

"Through their teleport bracelets which contained a communicator. I could tap into that and monitor all conversations."

"So what happened?"

"Avon and the other three entered the base safely and encountered Tarrant." Zev perked up at the mention of his father still alive at this point. "He stated he had been captured by Blake who intended to claim the bounty. Blake arrived at this point and tried to convince Avon of his trustworthiness. Avon chose to trust Tarrant's word more. This is surprising as Avon had always stood steadfastedly by Blake's word and generally derided Tarrant's. I am unable to fathom the illogical conclusions you humans come to at times."

"So what happened?" Zev prompted.

"Avon, believing Blake had betrayed him, shot and killed him."

A long silence followed this bald statement. Kerran forced herself to look at Regin who looked back. What could she say? Could you say anything? Should she? Orac continue.

"Immediately after, a traitor in Blake's group tried to capture them. A fight ensued and the traitor shot and killed Dayna Melanby. Vila fell next, then Soolin and then Tarrant." Veril gripped Zev's hand tightly, he returned her grip. "Avon remained alive. By this time Federation troops were everywhere and had taken over that portion of the base. Avon was surrounded but refused to surrender. He was shot down. With his last dying moments he pushed my key into Blake's body. One could say it was a poetic gesture, Avon returning me to Blake and in a way acknowledging his error. Blake hadn't betrayed him, Blake himself had been betrayed. Myself, I believe Avon was a far more practical man and sought to prevent me falling into Federation hands and so hid my key in the most unlikely of places, deep inside the body of the man he had killed." The silence stretched.

"So they all died here." Veril said softly, her voice breaking a little.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the main chamber." Orac replied.

"Where we were today." Regin put in quietly. The others looked at him. "That's where I found the key. And it was where Orac said, in the middle of the bones of someone." He stopped and swallowed as it hit him. "Inside my father."

"We've got to go back." Kerran said, beginning to move off, her eyes haunted. Calan stepped in front of her, halting her movement.

"Not tonight. It's too late."

"No, it's not." Kerran said sharply, her voice thick with emotion.

Calan lowered his voice. "The dead will wait, Kerran." She looked up at him, finally seeing him, coming back to the present, leaving the horrors of the past. Calan didn't release his hold on her shoulders as he looked up to the others. "We've had a long, tiring day. We've been emotionally drained also. We need time to rest, to sleep and put things in perspective. We can start again fresh tomorrow. It will all still be here then." No-one was willing to move at first. "Go." Calan urged them. " Rest."

Veril looked up at Zev and he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Good night then." Zev said, and he and Veril left the flight deck.

Calan turned to Regin. "You are welcome to take my room tonight." he said. "Second on the left."

"Thanks." Regin answered, needing some solitude to think on all they had heard. He headed off, leaving Calan and Kerran alone.

Calan looked down at Kerran's lowered head, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Her entire posture signified dejection. Calan could never recall ever seeing her like this, not even close. He had seen her happy, exhilarated, angry, frustrated, irritated, worried, all manner of emotions but never dejection, never defeated. But this is how she seemed now. The weight of the past and the actions of her father weighing her down.

"Kerran." he said gently. She didn't acknowledge him. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him. "Kerran." He saw unshed tears brighten her eyes, waiting to fall. Instead of trying to talk further he just enfolded her in his arms and held her tightly. With a sob he felt her arms wrap round his waist in return, clinging for comfort. "Come on." he whispered and lead her to her room.

He pulled her to the bed and lay down next to her, just holding her. She didn't cry but the pain was there. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as she lay in his arms. She raised her face to his so the next kiss touched her lips. It was chaste to begin with but she then clung to him fiercely and the kiss deepened. For that night they both needed the comfort of being with someone they could trust wholeheartedly and that was each other. For the past and the present.

No-one emerged early the next morning, as though by waking was admitting that all that had occurred the night before was real, was true. Kerran awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of another body in her bed. She wasn't concerned, she knew it was Calan. She also had no feeling of awkwardness, or sense of wrong doing. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"Alright?" he asked softly. Not about them she knew, about everything else.

"No." she replied, gripping his arms. "What do I say to him?"

Calan knew she referred to Reign. "There is nothing to say. It was not your doing. It happened long ago and you were not a part of it."

"I feel as though I was." she admitted. "It feels like my fault."

"Be careful of taking on guilt that is not yours." he warned. "I don't think Blake was any saint. Don't forget, Regin seemed none too happy about his father. It would appear that particular father-son relationship was not harmonious."

"I guess. But it doesn't change what has happened."

"No, it doesn't. And what happened was 20 years ago. And well and truly dead and buried. There are no survivors here. All the memories are dead and should remain so."

Kerran glanced at her chrono and sighed. "Guess we should make an appearance." she said reluctantly.

"I agree."

They got up, showered and changed before leaving the room. Not long after Veril and Zev also left theirs. Veril's eyes were still a little puffy looking, the only evidence of many tears having been shed the night before.

"Okay?" Kerran asked.

Veril shrugged. "Sad. But at least I know now."

"You?" Kerran turned to Zev.

"The same. At least I know and he was there to the end. No more loose ends."

"How do you feel, Calan?" Veril asked him.

"A little sad also. I guess I had always hoped, however I always knew it was extremely unlikely to find her alive. I would like to know more details, exactly what happened. I have no planet to return to for her."

"I'm sure Orac will tell you." Kerran couldn't keep the touch of bitterness from her voice.

Veril reached out and took one of her hands. "It's not your fault, Kerran."

"I've tried to tell her that." Calan put in.

"Your father did what he had to. Just as any of the others did. Remember what Orac said. Tarrant believed Blake had betrayed them. Blake must have given him good reason to think that. How could Avon have believed otherwise? He did what he had to. And maybe he was wrong, but by killing Blake he didn't make anything worse. Blake had already been betrayed if Federation troops came in at that time. Blake would most likely have been killed then anyway. They all were as it was. It was just a different person who pulled the trigger, the result would be the same."

"I know." Kerran said with a small smile. "It's just so.. over-whelming."

"That is exactly the word for it." Regin said, from the side, having arrived during Veril's speech. Kerran still found she couldn't look at him. The tableau held for a moment, then Regin walked to Orac who had been left on.

"Orac, how can we identify the remains?"

Orac whirred. They had left him on all night as if afraid that by turning him off they would lose this link to the past, the end of their journey. "Blake, I don't know."

"I do." Regin interrupted, cutting Orac off. "I found the key with him."

"Very well." Orac replied. "Avon was wearing black with studs." A memory flashed to Regin of the tarnished studs on the skeleton next to what he now knew was his father's. "Vila was in grey, Soolin also, with blue trim. Dayna in purple, Tarrant also in grey with studs."

"After all this time the colours have probably faded anyhow." Veril said. "It wont make it easier to identify them."

"Take me down and I will recreate the scene." Orac's startling suggesting hit them.

"What!" Zev exclaimed.

"From the sounds of what occurred at that time I can re-create the scene, positioning personnel to an accuracy of 85.43."

They all looked at each other, indecision showing. The need to know which skeleton below was 'theirs', warred with the dread of digging up the past further, of re-living that moment with their fathers.

"Well?" Kerran finally asked.

Surprisingly Veril's hand was the first up. Her face was set. "I need to know." she said simply.

Zev was next. "Like wise."

Regin raised his. "I already know which one. But I need to lay the ghosts to rest and really understand – if I can."

Calan spoke up. "I don't really have a stake in this." he said. "My mother wasn't with them."

Kerran took a deep breath, trying to still the churning of her stomach. "Okay. Let's do this."

Calan and Regin carried Orac and loaded him on the cart, then they all piled on. The cart was overloaded but no-one suggested separating and using Regin's land hopper also. What was occurring bonded them together, and together they had to remain.

They lowered Orac carefully down to Regin who had entered first, the others swiftly followed. They set lights, as many as they could to chase away the shadows. What was about to be done was no thing to do in the dark.

"I shall begin at the point that Avon and the others have entered and located Tarrant." Orac's voice ceased to be replaced by others.

Names were called, voices sounded. They all listened. For Zev, Veril and Kerran it was the first time they had heard their fathers' voices, now to be the only time. Regin listened dispassionately, he remembered his father's voice. That desperate belief that he was right, that he could convince anyone to believe in his beliefs.

They heard the accusations Tarrant made, Blake's denial, Avon's dumbfounded incredulity of Blake's betrayal and his swift revenge. They all jumped as the shots rang out, hearing Blake's voice as he died. Kerran closed her eyes in pain. More noises swiftly followed, then the shooting began. In their minds eye, with feet moving against their will the scene played out.

Veril turned to the spot Vila was shot down, the skeleton at her feet. Zev walked down the steps to the skeleton lying there, as a curly haired tall man fell in agony. Kerran stood in the middle, looking down. The replay continued, sounds of fighting and dieing in the distance, then many feet, surrounding them, the klaxon alarm still sounding loud.

Then suddenly there was one shot, loud in the stillness that had built. Kerran felt her nerves jolt, and the shots following, no where near as loud for some reason, seemed to sear into her body. There was silence for a moment and then a ragged voice grated weakly. "Blake, Orac. You're with Blake." and then nothing except the sound of booted feet running, distant firing and the alarm.

Orac turned the replay off. No-one moved. Kerran felt tears running down her face, her throat and chest tight. She had finally heard her father's voice, experienced his dieing, had found him. Now what? Regin took a step forward and took her hands. The two of them stood there, forming an arch with their joined hands over the remains of their fathers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The daylight seemed harsh, uncaring, unforgiving. Not one of them really seemed to know what to do so they sat for a moment.

"What now?" Calan echoed Kerran's earlier thought. "Do you wish to take the remains elsewhere for burial?"

Kerran glanced at the others. "I wont. I don't have anywhere to take them. I don't really have a home." In her hand was clutched a tarnished stud, set in a remnant of cloth.

"I think." said Veril slowly, "that I will leave my father here also. I had thought to take him back home with me but now I think it is best he remains. These were his friends. He has more right to lie here than anywhere else."

Zev nodded agreement. "I can't return to Betafarl." he said. "and both my mother and father are dead in different worlds. I, too, have no set home so it would be pointless to take them elsewhere."

"You?" Kerran asked Regin.

He shrugged, "I could take him home. But my mother is now dead. And he left us both long ago to be with these people. They were who he was waiting for. I'll leave him here."

"Can we seal it up?" Veril asked. "Properly this time, so no-one can get in and disturb them?"

"We should able to with no trouble." assured Calan.

Orac had explained that to his knowledge of searching the databanks there were no living relatives of either Dayna or Soolin, so no-one would be wanting to know their final resting place. Kerran found that extremely sad. With a few preparations they sealed the chamber, creating a tomb for all time, a memorial that just they five would know off.

Back at the ship they began to ready for flight. Kerran and Calan stowed the cart securely. "So where do you go now?" Calan asked her.

She sighed and paused, pushing back her hair from her face. "Don't know." she replied. "I'll need to find a few jobs. We've been tied up with this for so long now, it's time to get back to work. And you?" looking at Calan.

"I have the co-ordinates from Orac as to where Terminus once was. I will make my way there and then home to tell them of my mother."

"I'll find my uncle and tell him also. He supported me in this."

Veril and Zev were having a similar conversation upstairs. "Where will you go?" Veril asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I left Betafarl to find my father. Now I've found him I don't know what to do. I wont go back to Betafarl."

"You .. you could come home with me." Veril said shyly.

"You're going home?" Zev questioned.

"I want to tell my mother. She should know."

"Then what? Will you stay?"

Veril looked off into the distance for a moment. "I don't think so." she said slowly. "I love my home. I truly do. I love my mother, my friends. But these past months with Kerran and all of you have expanded my horizons. I want to see more, experience more. I've enjoyed being a trader, going different places. So, no, I don't think I'll stay."

"Then I'll go with you. To visit." Zev said. Veril smiled in reply.

Kerran found Regin as he stowed the last of his gear in the land hopper. "All set?" she asked.

He leant on the side to speak to her. "Yes." he replied.

"You sure you won't take Orac?" she asked. That morning Regin had handed her Orac's key and said "You keep it."

He shook his head. "No. Your father had more to do with it than mine did. His last thoughts were even to keep Orac safe."

"But you've been looking for it."

"Having Orac fall into anyone else's hands at all is a horrifying thought with all this knowledge he has. No. He's much safer with you."

"Okay. Thanks. Have to admit he'll be helpful at times."

"You're not just an ordinary trader, are you?" he finally asked the question on his mind.

She cocked her head to one side. "Not always." she replied, and her lips quirked in a half smile. His lips smiled back, he was beginning to like her, like all of them. "So where are you heading?" she asked.

"I'll visit home for a short time. I have some thinking to do. Then it's back to work. Got to earn a living."

"Tell me about it." Kerran put out her hand. "Good luck." she said, as he shook it. "Thanks for your help."

"We make a right pair, don't we?" he said, with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like our fathers couldn't make up their minds if they liked or hated each other."

Kerran grimaced. "All too true, I think. Right up to the end."

"Anyway, might see you around."

"You know how to find me." she said. They had exchanged ship IDs so would be able to trace each other if need be. The others had joined them by now and Regin said his farewells to them and they watched him board his land hopper and set off back to town. They piled back on board and lifted off. They all watched in silence as the image of Guada Prime dwindled on the screen.

When they were back on the main routes and at the next large space port they separated. Kerran was sad to see them leave, their presence had made the ship not feel so empty. It would be hard to go back to how it was before.

"Good luck." she said, giving Veril a hug and Zev a kiss on the cheek. "Take care."

"You, too." Veril said, tears in her eyes. She gave Calan a kiss farewell and she and Zev left, hand in hand.

Calan draped an arm over Kerran's shoulders. "You be careful." he said to her. She looked up at him, a glint in her eyes. "I mean it. Don't take too many chances. The Federation is still here."

She sobered a little, then shrugged. "I know." He gave her a hug. "Look after yourself." she said to him, holding him tightly.

"You, too." he said and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kerran scratched at the still healing scar on her arm. It would show, she hadn't been able to get proper medical attention at the time. It didn't really bother her except it itched. She sipped the drink in front of her. Her current stop was a large space port and she was taking the time to relax. The past eight months had been fairly busy. She had managed to get regular freighting runs, all legal. In between she had begun to do more smuggling.

She had found Del Grant on a small backward planet helping a resistance group, training the fighters. He felt he was getting too old for a more active part in the constant rebellion but this much he could still do and do well. He had hugged her tightly upon her return and they had sat up late into the night talking, more her talking, him listening. She had stayed there for a few weeks but knew this sedentary life wasn't for her and so left. But this stop had reinforced her resolve to support the rebellion against the Federation, a resolve that had never been overwhelming, and had wavered considerably under her personal quest. But now she was a courier and smuggler for the rebellion, wherever it may be. Only a few key leaders had her code signal, none knew her real name or real ship ID, so even if any of them were captured the chance of the Federation tracking those codes to her were remote. And she was very careful.

She took another sip and scratched again. Stupid thing, she thought. A moment of carelessness when carrying out repairs and this was the result. Serve her right. She reached the bottom of her glass and was contemplating whether to get another when a full glass was placed in front of her. She looked up in surprise.

Regin's smiling face greeted her. "You looked thirsty." he said, taking a seat and setting his glass down. "And you can take you hand off your gun now."

She almost blushed. She had automatically gone for her gun, just in case. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Orac told me you were here."

"Orac?"

"He picked up my transmission and replied. Said you were planning on staying a couple of days here. You've been busy lately.' He took a sip.

She raised her brows. "Keeping tabs on me?" she queried.

"Now and then." he admitted. "Could never pin you down before."

"Best to be that way." she said.

"Guess it is." They both drank in silence.

"What have you been doing?" she asked him

"This and that." he replied.

"More this, than that?" she asked.

He quirked an eyebrow. "About even. You?"

"Same." she answered. Silence descended again.

"Anyone would think this was a funeral." a cheery voice said to one side. Regin and Kerran both looked up, half turning in their chairs and both dropped hands to weapons.

They were confronted by the smiling visages of Veril, Zev and Calan.

"Peas in a pod." Zev said to Calan, indicating Kerran and Regin's mirrored actions, using the archaic expression.

"Very much so." Calan agreed.

Kerran's jaw dropped. "I don't believe this!" she exclaimed, and surged out of her seat as Veril laughed gaily and they hugged joyfully. "What are you all doing here?" Kerran demanded as she went on to hug Zev and Calan also. Regin had got to his feet by now and was shaking hands.

"We got bored." Zev said lightheartedly, snagging chairs from empty tables nearby so they could all sit. Calan motioned a waitress over and ordered drinks for them all before turning back to the conversation.

"Be serious." Kerran said, slapping his arm.

"Actually I was. In a way." he said, draping an arm over the back of Veril's chair. Kerran was pleased to see they were obviously still together. "We went back to Veril's home, and stayed there for a while. Really lovely place, almost completely unspoilt."

"But it was hard to settle down." Veril said now. "We both found we were restless after a bit so we left. We wandered around for a bit, that's when we ran into Calan."

"What's your story?" Kerran asked.

"Much the same." he said in his quiet way, smiling. "Went home, stayed for a while and came to the realisation that you can't ever go back to the way things were. Not after everything we had done. So I left. I picked up freighter duty for a while, to get further in to the star systems. Then Veril and Zev were picked up as passengers on one of the trips."

"Imagine our surprise to see Calan." Veril put in. "We couldn't believe it."

"So we started to look for you, see if you wanted a crew again."

"Course I do!" Kerran said enthusiastically.

"Orac was helpful." Zev said. "We'ld never have found you otherwise."

"Orac?" Kerran asked. "What's he been up to?"

"Said he picked up it was us looking for you and so told us where to meet."

"Orac's been very busy meddling. I think I might just have to have a word with him about that." Kerran said, scowling.

Calan looked questioning, and Regin explained. "He got me here, too."

"Ah." was Calan's reply. "But that's not a bad thing, is it?" Calan asked Kerran.

"Of course not!" Kerran replied firmly. "But he never said a thing to me that he had been in touch with any of you! He could have at least told me."

"What's it been like with Orac?" Veril asked with curiousity.

Kerran let out a deep sigh. "Exasperating! You have no idea!"

"We will soon enough." Zev said. "So we're all crewing again?"

"If you're up to it." Kerran said.

"Got a berth for one more?" came Regin's startling words.

"What of your ship?" Kerran queried surprised.

"Almost totalled. It was a rust bucket anyway and so I sold it this morning for scrap. So I need passage out."

"That's wonderful!" Veril said, almost clapping her hands in delight.

"Look, you're more than welcome, Regin. You know that."

Regin smiled, "Thanks."

Kerran then looked at the others and dropped her voice a little. "You need to know that I'm not exactly doing everything legal."

The three of them glanced at each other and Zev spoke for them. "That's fine by us."

Kerran nodded, relieved. She raised her full glass, the others following suite. "Then, to us!" she said in toast.

"And confusion to our enemies." Calan put in .

"Amen!" added Zev fervently, and they all clinked glasses and drank.


End file.
